PJO 50 OneShots
by annabethchase999
Summary: Here lies fifty themes invlolving Percy, Annabeth and others as well. Different scenarios at different times and places. Love, Hate, Drama, Pain, Fluff, Humor and of course Percabeth! Read and grow with our favorite couple. I am taking requests as well.
1. 50 Themes

**Helloooo NEW YORK! Just kidding. I have just always wanted to say that and it seemed appropriate considering this is a Percy Jackson fanfic, right?**

**Sadly I do not own Annabeth, Percy or anyone from the PJO series. (or do I?...)**

**So I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story and another one of mine called "Kidnapped" (Annabeth and Percy are kidnapped, duh). Speaking of that story, go read it! So anyway if anyone is interested in being my Beta Reader or know anyone who could please do notify me.**

**So below is the list of words I will be using for the chapters.**

**VVVVVV .Scroll that away my darlings. VVVVVV**

* * *

1. Strong

2. Leather

3. Thermometer

4. Vulnerable

5. Words

6. Spider

7. Work Out

8. Blood

9. Timeless

10. Kisses

11. Jealous

12. Protective

13. T-shirt

14. Beautiful

15. Hero

16. Scars

17. Cry

18. Pain

19. Study

20. Muscle

21. Short

22. Evil

23. The Question

24. Feisty

25. Twitter

26. Leave

27. Alone

28. Mommy

29. Pink

30. Distraction

31. Vodka

32. Likable

33. Eye Candy

34. Drool

35. Touch

36. Friends

37. Anniversery

38. Chef

39. Merry Christmas

40. Pervert

41. Capture

42. Babysit

43. Circles

44. License

45. Twenty-One

46. Love

47. Imperfect

48. Hate

49. Dazed

50. Happy

* * *

**Now! If at the end of these 50 One-shots I have requests for more and lots of lovely reviews, I will definiatly write probably another 50. **


	2. Strong

**Strong**

Annabeth smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her thin waist and turned around in her boyfriend's grasp. "What's up, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy shrugged and let go of her waist, though grabbed her hand instead as they began to walk. "Nothing. Where are you off to? I thought today was a free day?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "I never said I was off anywhere in particular. Just wondering around, looking for my boyfriend maybe..." she trailed off, giving him a small smile.

Percy quirked a goofy grin onto his face and pulled Riptide out of his pocket. "Well since you've so happen to find your amazingly amazing boyfriend, how about a little sword on dagger play?"

Annabeth bent down and drew her dagger from her strap, that happened to be placed on her thigh, and let go of Percy's hand. "You're on." she told him, tying her hair into a messy ponytail, a few strands falling into her face. She smirked at him and turned, bolting the other direction and toward the arena. "Race you!" she called over her shoulder.

"Cheater!" Percy called out but smiled despite his girlfriend's antics. He took off after her soon after.

Annabeth smirked when she obviously placed first in the unfair race, turning to see her boyfriend glaring at her once they reached the arena. "Tired, Mr. Jackson?" she teased when she saw him pant for a moment after arriving.

Percy scowled. "I'm fit, just the dry air..." she heard him mutter to himself.

"Yeah, the dry air Perce." she chuckled.

Percy brushed her comment off and smirked, uncapping Riptide and taking his stance "Ready for this, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth rose a sharp eyebrow. "Are _you_ ready, _Seaweed Brain._"

Percy rolled his eyes and side-stepped Annabeth's lunge and swipe. He quickly turned around and their weapons clung against each other with so much force that one of them went flying.

Percy smirked and quickly held Riptide proudly at his girlfriend's throat. "I win." he stated in awe at his own accomplishment.

Annabeth's jaw had basically hit the floor the moment her grip on the dagger was no more. "H-How did- you-you..."

Percy rose a dark brow. "Whoa, that's a double win considering you're speachless as well, Wise Girl." he chuckled.

Annabeth glared at him as he capped Riptide up. "Rematch." she demanded sharply, retrieving her dagger from the ground.

Percy nodded with a shrug, a smirk playing on his lips. "Wipe that cocky smirk _off_ of your face, Percy." Annabeth almost stomped when he didn't.

"You, Wise Girl, are upset that I won." he uncapped Riptide again, taking his stance. "I'll only wipe it off my face if you win this time."

Annabeth narrowed her grey orbs and waited for him to make the first move. Before she had, and that had been a mistake.

Percy brought Riptide up and lunged at the blonde, sweeping his sword down at her shoulder. Her dagger clashed with his sword but Annabeth had tightened her grip to keep a hold on it. Percy twisted his sword sharply in an attempt to disarm her but she brought her foot up and kicked his chest as hard as he could, sending the son of Poseidon to stumble back but keeping his ground at the same time.

Annabeth stepped forward as she stumbled and ducked under another swipe of his, bringing her foot out again to launch out at his ankle, causing her boyfriend to finally fall onto his stomach, face first in an awckward position. The blonde mentally smirked and straddled Percy's back, bringing her dagger around to his neck. Her hair curtained over his head as she leaned down to whisper, "I win."

Percy had other ideas though.

Within a mere second, the son of Poseidon had flipped them, _somehow_, and had his stunned girlfriend's hands pinned above her head using one hand on her small wrists, his other large hand holding Riptide to her throat. He used the arm holding Riptide to lean on so as not to crush the girl under him.

"I win."

Annabeth glared at him.

If looks could kill...

Annabeth jerked her knee up to Percy's private part but he only let out a hitched and shocked breath. "You know, that would've _really freaking_ hurt if I wasn't invulnerable, Wise Girl." he said, ninety percent serious and the other slightly amused.

"Yeah, too bad." Annabeth muttered. She did it again but only gained an amused chuckle out of him.

Percy smiled happily down at her as he continued to pin her down, ignoring the weird looks the few campers that had past by had given them. He kissed her boldly when she continued to glare at him.

"This probably looks like rape to everyone, Percy." Annabeth informed him when he pulled away.

Percy let out a heart-filled laugh and shook his head. He stood up, capped Riptide and then proceeded to help Annabeth up. "Everyone knows I'd never hurt you." he smiled down at her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"How did you do that?" she asked him, strapping her dagger back onto her thigh.

"You mean kick your ass?" Percy smirked.

"I thought I told you to wipe that cocky _smirk_ off of that damn face of yours!" Annabeth huffed, folding her arms as he wrapped his around her waist. "And no, I don't mean 'how did you kick my ass'... because you didn't!"

Percy snorted. "I beg to differ."

"Well _differ_ all you want, because I'm the one with the facts straight. All I was wondering was how you knew that move and how in Hades you were able to pull it when I never taught it to you."

The son of Poseidon let go of her waist and slung his masculine arm around his annoyed girlfriend. "Well you see, Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie."

"Fine." he chuckled. "Well you see, _Anniebeth_," he could have sworn she growled. "It all has to do with strength. I just kinda...I don't know...flipped you? I mean it wasn't that hard." he shrugged.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his response. "Strength has nothing to do with a fighting technique." she stated.

"Isn't that the reason I beat you though?" he retorted as they began aimlessly walking again.

The daughter of Athena pouted a bit, a defeated (and quite adorable in Percy's opinion) look etched across her face. "Well now that I know that you've finally hit puberty and have gotten stronger, I'm going to have to think of a better battle strategy."

Percy scoffed. "I hit puberty the same time I hit middle school!" he protested, earning a few annoyed or amused looks from other campers. He ignored them and continued as Annabeth just smiled at his cute protests. "I am a man. Hear me? M. A. N. You are dating a hot, macho son of freaking Poseidon who has gone through puberty a looong time ago-"

She stood up onto her tip-toes and kissed him quickly. "I get it. You're amazing."

Percy smiled a little dazedly. "Hades yeah I am."

* * *

**So there is the first one-shot. The next one is called "Leather" so stay tuned to read it! Tell me what you think guys? And I remind you that I am asking for a Beta Reader.**


	3. Leather

**Leather**

"Annabeth, hurry up! I need to take a piss!" Annabeth's roomate, Stacy, called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Just give me another second; I'm almost done, I swear!" Annabeth returned, brushing on the last bits of her makeup before stepping back to examine herself.

Percy would be there any minute to take her out. They were heading over to a club to meet up with a few other friends from camp, including Grover, Juniper and the Stolls. Of course, it wasn't her idea and she had rather catch up on an essay that was due Monday to her professor, but the Stolls said they needed to meet some new chicks (mostly Conner; Travis had his eyes on Katie from camp), Grover said he'd been stressed and needed a break and Percy added on about how he'd never been to a club and needed to for his sake. Supposedly the great 'hero' needed to be more social than he already had become.

She turned a bit to get a good angled look at her outfit and sighed in content. Her hair was left down in her regular ringleted curls and she wore natural looking makeup, yet added a darker shade than usual to make the grey in her eyes pop. She wore a casual light pink dress, the wider sleeve delicatly hanging off her shoulder. It ended mid-thigh and made her squirm a bit, yet she liked something about it that made her smile at the same time. On her feet were some strappy black flat sandels- no need for heels when she'd probably bump into someone, fall and then break her neck- just no. She quickly slipped on her owl earrings and a necklace Percy had gotten her last year on her birthday; the letter 'A' shining brightly as it hung from the silver chain.

"Annabeth, your boyfriends here!" Stacy yelled, her British accent flowing.

Annabeth let out an annoyed sigh at her roomates obnoxious call and opened the bathroom door quickly. She rolled her eyes when there was no Seaweed Brain to be found.

"I was just joking, love. But you were taking forever and I really need to take a wizz!" Stacy exclaimed, slipping inside the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Annabeth nearly growled out. Stacy Bullivard was possibly the most annoying mortal she'd ever met- save for Rachel.

As soon as she perched her bottom on the bed though, she heard a knock at the door and a "Wise Girl?" added in as well.

She smiled and walked up to the door, opening it quickly and engolfing the son of Poseidon in a hug.

Percy chuckled. "Wow, I'm guessing you miss me? It's been what, eight hours since I saw you?" he teased, his arms quickly encircling around her small waist.

"Shut up, Jackson." she muttered, lightly smacking his arm. He bent down to give her a quick kiss but she pulled her face back, noticing something.

"Uh, you just completely rejected me, Wise Girl." he teased once again, yet looked at her questionably. "What are you staring at?"

Annabeth had an eyebrow quirked upward and bit her lip as she stared at his jacket.

"Is there a stain or someth-" Percy started, a little embarrased at the thought and hoping to Gods there wasn't.

"No." Annabeth interupted. "It's leather." she said.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "I just bought it earlier when I was out with Paul. He says it suits me." he rambled, a blush creeping onto his face. "Does it look... weird?" he asked, running a nervous hand through his slightly cut hair.

"Your hair." She looked at it when he ran his hand through it, looking up in awe.

"I know." Percy backed up, leaning against the door frame and running another hand through his newly styled mane of hair. "I probably look like a complete idiot, but Mom said my hair was getting too long and that I was getting too old for that kind of style so I went and got it cut." he told her gravely, as if he'd murdered a puppy.

Annabeth crossed her arms and studied him for a moment. His hair had been cut, not too short, and at the same time it wasn't too long anymore either. He had styled it upward now that it was short enough and she now had the ability to see his green pools more clearly without having to brush his hair out of his face. His face structure seemed to be defined more so as well, adding a few years onto his youthful face. She smirked when she saw his thick yet nicely done eyebrows quirked up into a worried and nervous expression.

And then there was the jacket. Leather in all it's glory. It was obviously new, she could tell when she had hugged him. It had smelled like a fresh pair of shoes- which was a bit weird, but that didn't matter much. No, it didn't hug his muscles; it was leather and it would look stupid if it did, but it still made him look more...rugged.

More... dear she think it... sexy.

Annabeth grabbed his hands, stopping him from running one through his hair and potentially ruining his new dew, and rubbed them with her thumbs in circles.

"You look hot." she admitted, a blush forming a way onto her own cheeks.

Percy looked at her warily. "Annabeth, you don't have to lie. I know I look stu-"

As cliche as it sounded, she stopped him with a kiss, letting go of one of his hands and wrapping it around his neck to pull him down a bit more to her level. She pulled away and pulled his head down a bit more so that it was resting on her shoulder, feeling his arms now placed around her in their traditional spot. "You look sexy, Seaweed Brain." she whispered into his ear, her other hand resting on his chest.

Percy gulped a bit but wrapped her more so into his arms, bringing her closer to his chest. "Thanks, Wise Girl. But if we're talking about sexy, take a look in the mirror." he paused, looking at her sincerely. "You really do look beautiful, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled and felt her heart spin with anxiousness. "Lets go have some fun." she responded, pulling out of his grasp and grabbing his hand. She led him out the door and they walked to his car, one Paul had givin him for his seventeenth birthday.

Meanwhile, back in the dorm room, Stacy sat on the bed where she had went to after the bathroom, unnoticed by the young lovers, and smirked at the camera in her hand, staring at the new photo she'd taken of them.

They'd been too wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed the brunette's picture snapping. Percy had his arms around the blondes waist while Annabeth had been riding one hand up Percy's chest and the other was simply behind his neck. "Bloody Americans make a good show." she sighed and uploaded it to her computer before e-mailing it to a certain curly-haired girl.

* * *

Annabeth put her seatbelt on and smiled at Percy as he started up the engine and began to drive. She frowned when she heard her phone beep a small tone and took it out of her handbag.

**One new E-mail **

**_Look at now._**

**_or_**

**_Remind me later._**

Annabeth quickly hit the 'Look at now' button (something she personally installed into the mini device) and her jaw hit her lap when she saw the photo that had been sent to her e-mail.

Somehow, even though she was annoyed at the British girl for taking her photo without her knowing, she found herself saving the photo into her phone and then setting it as a new screen saver.

"Something up?" Percy questioned, wondering why the daugter of Athena seemed distracted with a cellphone- otherwise known as a monster's tracking device.

Annabeth smiled up at him and shook her head. "Everythings great."

* * *

**So there goes another One-shot guys. I'm hoping you liked it. Keep in touch for the next one- 'Thermometer'. **


	4. Thermometer

**Thermometer**

"Please, Mom. I think I'm dying." Percy begged into the Iris Message, his voice nothing short of a whine.

"Percy, I'm sure you know what death feels like and this is not even close. Now I'm sorry you have the flu but I can't come and take care of you right now." Sally informed him, looking slightly sadly at her 'dying' son.

Percy pouted and shoved his face into his fluffy pillow. "But Mom, this is worse than Kronos." he whispered, groaning when another headache spun through his head. "I'm dying!"

"Sweety, I'm so sorry but I can't come. I'm in Florida and I don't have magic powers to whisk me away from here in a moments flash. You know I love you but you'll have to be a big boy on your own for this one." She told him, her voice full of concern and simpathy.

Percy made a croaking sound into the pillow and shook his head. "You might as well plan my funeral 'cause this isn't going to get better." he moped.

Sally crossed her arms. "Percy," she warned, "Just call Annabeth." and with that, she blew him a kiss to which he pouted at and ran her hand through the message, disconnecting them.

Percy sighed and scooted toward the edge of the bed. "Now I have to make another stupid rainbow." he muttered moodily, slowly standing up to grab a waterbottle from the mini fridge he'd installed into his room. If he hadn't have put it in there, anytime he'd buy food, his roomate would gladly take his food without asking. Percy unlocked (yes he uses a lock on his fridge) his small fridge door and retrieved a bottle from the inside. He tossed it over to his bed, locked the fridge back up and went to the bathroom to get some soap.

He was able to create a rainbow after a half an hour of swearing over a rainbow being hard to make. He chanted to the Iris goddess and Annabeth Chase popped up onto it, her face red and angry as she argued over something with Apollo.

"I am _not_ taking down Artemis's statuette just to make more unnecassary room for yours! And I repeat- _NOT_!"

"Come on!" Apollo complained, leaning in and down toward the annoyed blonde. "Hows about we make a deal. You take my sis' supid statue down and I'll give you something that kelp head boyfriend of yours never has..." he leaned in more and brought his hand up to touch her cheek. The daughter of Athena quickly snapped her teeth at his hand once it was close enough and the God barely had a chance to pull it away before she ripped it off.

"Hands off." she demanded.

Apollo rolled his eyes but put his hands up in defeat and surrender. "Alright, alright. Jeez, we're both missing out..." he continued to ramble as he walked away after sending her a charming (disgusting to Annabeth) wink and smile on his way.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy croaked his pressence, too tired _at the moment_ to get up and zipline down to Olympus to murder a certain sun God.

Annabeth jumped at his voice and turned to the Iris message. "Oh, hey Seaweed Brain. What's up-"

"I'm dying."

Annabeth's eyes went as wide as they could as she walked as closely up to the Iris message to get a better look at him. "What! Did a monster attack you? Did someone hit your achillis spot-"

"No." Percy grumbled and changed his position on the bed into a more comfertable one. "I have the flu."

Annabeth gave out a sigh of relief and backed up from the message to cross her arms and give a pointed look. "Percy, having the flu is not dying. Sure you're invulnerable but you're still human just like the rest of us."

"Please come and take care of me?" he asked, whimpering when his head spun again.

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair. "Percy I have to stay here. Apollo's been trying to tear down one of my statues all day and-"

"_Please_." he begged, bringing his hand to his head in an awful attempt to stop the headache, feeling sweat under his fingertips.

"Percy, it's just a flu-" she started but he interupted again, much to her annoyance, no matter how adorable he looked at the moment.

"Please, Wise Girl. It took me like two hours just to make this Iris message anyway." _More like half an hour_, he admitted to himself.

Annabeth sighed and nodded her head. "Your Mom's still in Florida?" The son of Poseidon nodded quickly, grimacing when it made the ache worse. He mentally fist pumped when Annabeth nodded and told him she'd be there in twenty to thirty minutes.

* * *

Annabeth stepped out of the taxi and gave the driver his fair, grimacing at the smell of the cab. She gave him a fake smile and walked up to the two story house, nothing short of beautiful and something Paul had bought with Sally (mostly Paul) a few years back. Knowing Percy was probably too weak to get the door, she bent down to get the spare key out from under the welcome mat. After opening the door quickly, she called out for her boyfriend.

"UP HERE!" she heard him yell in desperation. Annabeth gave out a small chuckle and shut the door, but not before setting the spare key back into its place.

She ran a hand through her messy hair and then decided to throw it into a ponytail as she made her way up to her boyfriend of three year's room.

Percy was lying on the bed, his back facing upward. She could see a small sheet of sweat glistening off him easily; the son of Poseidon wasn't wearing a shirt. His hair was all over the place from rolling over so much and his arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." she greated and he smiled greatfully at her.

"Thanks for coming." he mumbled into the pillow. He slowly turned in his bed and held his arms out for her.

Annabeth backed up a bit and shook her head. "Uh, I don't think so."

Percy frowned and pouted. "Why not?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Because you're sick! If I go by you and start touching you then I'll get sick too." she explained, folding her arms.

Percy huffed and dropped his jaw in offense. "I won't get you sick, I promise."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat down on his desk chair. "You can't force yourself to get rid of the germs the moment I come by you."

"So now my girlfriend's a germaphobe?" he muttered and pushed the pillow over his face. "I'm dying!"

Annabeth got up from the chair. "Fine." she muttered. She heard Percy chant a 'yay' as he threw the pillow back under his head and opened his arms for her again. She stopped though again as she stood a foot away from the bed. Percy frowned and let out an annoyed groan.

"What now, Annabeth?"

Annabet grimaced and took a little step back. "Percy, I really don't want to get sick. Plus!" she added the 'plus' in quickly when his frown deepened. "I came here to 'take care of you', remember? Not cuddle."

Percy smiled. "Your cuddling will cure me." he told her cheesily.

"And my cuddling will also get me sick." She added in.

"Smartass." Percy muttered into the pillow.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back downstairs to the main bathroom. She found a thermometer, a towel and some pain medicine. She quickly wet the towel with cold water and then ran back upstairs and to Percy's room with her newfound supplies.

"What's all that?" Percy asked, weakly pointing to the things in her hand.

Annabeth walked over to him and told him to scoot over, giving him a look that said 'hands off'. This one was scarier than the one she gave Apollo, in his opinion. Percy made room for her to sit and sighed in comfort when she put the wet cloth on his head.

She told him to open his mouth and he immediatly did so, his eyes still closed. As a sticky substance ran down his throat, he coughed and went against the urge to spit it out. He swallowed the medacine slowly, his facial features showing disgust, amusing his girlfriend a bit. She then slipped the thermometer into his mouth and gasped when it finally beeped with a degree of 106.

She felt his forehead and gasped again when she realized just how hot he was. "Too hot to handle?" Percy grinned, the thermometer sticking out of the corner of his mouth, looing like an old fashioned cigar.

"Percy, you are burning up. You're at 106 degrees and that is deadly." she explained frantically, running her fingers through her hair.

"Annabeth," he grabbed her hand when she tried to get up, "I'm fine; remember I'm invulnerable which means I can probably stand more than any regular person." he reasoned.

Annabeth nodded and examined him a bit more just to make sure. Sure he was sweating, but not enough to make her worry and sure he was hot, but he wasn't shaking from the heat which meant everything inside of him was probably still in ballance.

Good.

"Kiss me?" he asked, though it more so came out as a statement.

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, how many times do I have to tell you-"

Percy made his eyes bigger instantly, giving her the pup eyes and grabbed her other hand as well. "Please... I can give you more than that stupid sun God ever could..." he teased, using the Gods words in his favor.

Annabeth laughed heartidly and nodded her head in defeat. "Fine, Seaweed Brain. But I better not get sick-"

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, smiling when she slipped her tounge into his mouth. She pulled back and ran her hand through his hair, smiling when his eyes drooped into a sleep moments later.

* * *

**Two days later...**

Percy whistled happily as he walked down the the hallway and went downstairs to greet Paul and Sally for breakfast. "When did you guys get back in?" he questioned, not hearing them come in the night before.

"Around two in the morning." Sally answered and took a sip of her coffee, smiling when he quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"So how was Florida?" he asked, stealing one of the small muffins off of Paul's plate when he turned to refill his coffee, earning a look from his mother.

"It was great, the beach was the best part." Paul answered as he sat back down onto his seat.

"How was being here alone and sick?" Sally questioned with worry.

Percy smiled. "It was fine, Annabeth came and took care-"

He was interupted when his phone rang in his pocket. He smiled at Paul and Sally and walked out of the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Percy..." Annabeth's voice was small from the other end.

Percy frowned. "Annabeth, are you okay?"

He heard Annabeth groan. "You got me sick. Now get your sorry ass down here and take care of me." she demanded, though didn't sound so tough when her voice was so small, something Percy found cute.

"But I just woke up and-" he started.

"Get. Over. Here. Now." he swore she growled.

"Yes dear." he gulped.

* * *

**There you guys are with another update. Please get the word out about this story. I have about 9 followers, so I'm expecting to get at least that many reviews. The next one is called 'Vulnerable'. Stay tuned, loves...**


	5. Vulnerable

**Vulnerable**

"Where is she?" Percy's voice bellowed outside of the infirmary as he rushed his way past campers, not caring at the moment if he pumped into them and caused them to fall. He saw that an Apollo camper had been waiting outside for him, Tammy, he thinks. "Where is she and what in Hades happened?" he demanded as she began leading him into the nector scented infirmary.

The tall, lanky camper pushed her glasses back up her nose and stuttered over her usage of words. "Well, she was in the arena and some Ares girls and I think e-even one Ares boy attacked her as she was leaving. Or so I've heard. That's what some of the other campers sa-"

"Where is she?" he demanded again.

Tammy quickened her pace and they soon stopped at a wooden door labled 109. "She's in there, u-uh Percy."

Percy barely nodded before he was opening the door, shutting it behind him quickly and walking over to the tired girl laying on the white-sheeted bed.

"Hey, sweetheart." He whispered, grabbing her hand. They only used pet names like that whenever they chose to be really sentimental.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." she smiled, squeezing his hand back in reasurance. "I'm alright; just turns out I've got quite a few haters here."

Percy quickly pulled up a chair and grabbed her hand gently again, this time wrapping it in both hands before kissing her fingertips. "I'm going to kill them. And not just them, but Ares himself." he growled out, his jaw tight.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Percy-"

"Where are you hurt?" he suddenly said, looking over her body for injuries. Annabeth sighed and let go of his hands to point a bit behind her hairline and then turned her head so he could see a small bruise on her jaw line. She slowly sat up, much to Percy's protests, and lifted the right side of her tank top to shockase two fist sized bruises and a cut that looked halfway healed.

"It was way worse before you came in." she grunted and went back to laying down. "They gave me nector and ambrosia so I feel a lot better than before." she informed him.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like it when you're hurt." he mumbled.

Annabeth smiled. "Trust me, Seaweed Brain, I'm not liking the pain either." she joked.

Percy shook his head and leaned in a bit. "I'm serious, Annabeth." he paused to push some hair behind her ear. "If you get hurt, I get hurt."

Annabeth looked at him with confusion. "Percy, technically that's impossible considering you're invulnerable-"

"If you die, then I die." he then stated, brushing strokes on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Percy, don't say that." she bit her lip. "If something were to ever happen to me- you have to promise that it won't kill you inside." she whispered.

"What happened to you today is killing me inside." he ran his free hand through his hair again. "You remember when I told you, back during the battle, that you were what connected me to the world when I bathed in the Styx?"

Annabeth nodded slowly, remembering when he'd even taken her hand and placed it onto the small of his back, that being the moment she had realized she loved this kelp head. "Yeah."

"You were kind of... like and anchor for me. I saw you at the surface calling out for me and it was like you were saving me from drowning in all of the pain and whatever happened to be in the Styx. So if you ever get hurt or die," he looked her straight in the eyes, "it's basically a knife being thrown at my achillis spot. Because you Annabeth Chase, just so happened to be my achillis spot, not the small of my back."

He wiped a tear that had made it's way down his girlfriend's cheek and blushed when she smiled at him, her pearly whites showcasing.

"I love you, Percy Jackson."

Percy rose an eyebrow. "No kiss? Isn't that usually tradition, Ms. Chase?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of the son of Poseidon's neck, pressing her slighly bruised lips to his smooth ones.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Now go and kick those Ares kids ass's; the ones that did this, considering I could be up on Olympus finishing Athena's temple."

Percy stood up and smirked. "With absolute pleasure, Wise Girl."

* * *

**So there goes another chapter, I'm hoping for a lot more reviews and thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed or favored so far. The next one is going to be called 'Words'. Stay tuned...**


	6. Words

**Words**

"Alright, you can finish watching this Mom, but I'm gonna head to my room." Percy told Sally as he stood up from the sofa, barely glancing at the episode of 'Cake Boss' that was playing on the television at the moment- his mothers favorite show.

"You're missing out, hunny." Sally teased, laying down now that she had more room, and setting her legs onto Paul's lap.

"Uh, I've got homework." he lied, rushing off to his room to avoid further explanition.

He quickly went to his desk and sat down on the wooden chair, pushing his green laptop open and sighning into Facebook.

Yes, Percy Alexander Jackson had a Facebook account.

He hadn't seen Annabeth in two long and stressful months, due to the fact that she was packed with homework and Olympus designs. She'd sent him a message earlier while he wasn't on, stating she'd send him another later that night so they could catch up before she had to start up working again with Aphrodite's garden they were suppose to install in her temple.

Percy smiled as he saw that she had just also logged in and beat her to the punch by saying something first.

**_Percy-Jackson: Hey wise girl _**

_Send._

Alright. That was a good greeting right?

**_Annabeth~Chase: Hey Percy! I miss you :( Aphrodite _**

**_is _****_possibly more_****_ annoying than you sometimes!_**

Percy rolled his green orbs but chuckled, despite her words. It wouldn't be Annabeth if she wasn't acting like a smartass.

**_Percy-Jackson: I miss you 2, well since she is _**

**_really stressing you out,_****_ maybe I should come over _**

**_there and steal you away ;)_**

**_Annabeth~Chase: I wish. But remember,_**

**_the sooner I get all of this _****_done with, _**

**_the sooner we get to see each other (:_**

Percy frowned; they always seemed to have the worst luck when it came to their love lives. And he could literally blame Aprodite for causing this one.

**_Percy-Jackson: That will happen when pigs fly._**

**_Annabeth~Chase: Haha, remember Percy? Pigs do fly._**

Percy laughed and nodded, but remembered she couldn't see him.

**_Percy-Jackson: I love you_**

He typed it without thinking and wanted to shoot himself immediatly afterward. They hadn't stated their love for each other yet and he does it over Facebook? What kind of boyfriend was he?

**_Annabeth~Chase: What? Really?_**

Percy face-palmed. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

She probably didn't love him like he loved her; they'd only been going out for a year and a half. This was too soon, right?

**_Percy-Jackson: Um, I didn't say anything..._**

**_Annabeth~Chase: Yes you did! Well, technically_**

**_you TYPED something, but you said it! Don't lie to me_**

**_Perseus _****_Alexander Jackson!_**

Percy gulped; she wasn't stupid. And there goes the full name.

Before he could type anything or really think of something to say back, she had already beat him to it.

_**Annabeth~Chase: I love you too **_

* * *

**Yes this was very, very short! I know, but the next one will be much longer, I promise! Please to all 20 followers of mine, review? Please? With a little Percy on top? Stay tuned for 'Spider'. Obviously it involves Annabeth and her fear of spiders. So, what type of exact situation should it be? Where should this scare take place? Amusement park? Bathroom? Store? Give me ideas!**


	7. Spider

**Spider**

Annabeth had many encounters with spiders in her life. It's very well known that Athena campers just so happen to be deathly scared of them and unfortunatly had the worst luck with the eight-legged creatures. Her first scare with a spider was when she was five. Her dad had just gotten home from work and she'd been playing in the family room, her building blocks and purple and pink legos spread across the floor. She had looked up, the same time a little spec on the wall appeared and into her view. She'd screamed immediatly as if she were being kidnapped and her father had come into the room with a ruler, probably the closest thing to a weapon that he'd owned at the time. She had cried her way to the other side of the room and behind her father, yelling at him to kill the 'monster' on the wall. And of course, Fredrick Chase was shocked that something so small could scare his strong-willed little girl.

Annabeth had encountered many, _many_ spiders after that. And she could never forget the time when Percy and her had first hand experieces with _metal _ones, crawling all over them like they were pieces of meat. In a way, Percy was secretly her new hero when it came to killing these horrifying little monsters, not her dad anymore.

Sure he'd used this fear against her (which was completely mean and unjust to Annabeth) sometimes, like once when he'd tricked her with a fake spider on Halloween one year. And another time when he joined in on a prank with the Stoll brothers, but he still overall was there for her when the pescy little things needed to be taken care of, because there was no way in Hades Annabeth was doing the dirty work of getting rid of them.

So you'd think over the years and years, she'd be okay with them by now. That she'd be able to scream up to the sky and say, "You don't scare me anymore, Arachne!"

Well that wasn't the case, especially now. Her roomate was out with some guy right now so that left Annabeth alone, paralyzed in her spot.

She'd just gotten out of the shower, had put her underwear on and was now staring at the spec in the corner of the room by the door.

Now, to Annabeth, all spiders were 'he's'. They were all male in her mind. They were big, cocky and perverted, popping up anytime, even when she was trying to get her clothes on, like she had been before she was interupted by its presence.

Annabeth gulped and screamed when it moved from its spot. She squinted as the spider moved some more in the bathroom, still steamy from her shower. She whimpered and grabbed a bar of soap, throwing it at the culprit, completely missing.

She grabbed her jeans that she had taken off before she'd gotten into the shower and searched the pockets before stumbling opun her cellphone, which was _'Only suppose to be used for emergency's!'_ Percy would always remind her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the thought and dialed her boyfriend of four year's number.

"Hello?" came his drowsy great.

"Percy!" she screatched into the phone. "I'm being attacked!"

She heard shuffling from his side of the reciever and then he was speaking louder and more clearly into the phone. "What?" his voice was concerned and frantic. "Is there a monster there?"

Annabeth stuttered over her thoughts and screamed again when it moved toward her quickly. She was breathing hard as she climbed on top of the sink counter, wrapping her arm around her legs, screaming again when the 'monster' came toward her again. "I just got out of the shower and he's attacking me!"

"_He?"_ Came Percy's frantic voice again.

"Yes, yes! Please come over and ki-"

"I'm on my way!" Percy interupted and then the phone clicked to signal he'd hung up.

* * *

Percy pulled his car over, completely missing the parking spot and definiatly leaving black marks on the pavement by how fast he pulled up. He quickly ripped the door open and reached back into his car to pull out a bat.

Whatever guy had decided on perverting on his girlfriend while she was in the shower, better be prepared for a beating of a lifetime.

He barely closed his car door shut before he was running up the dorm stairs, down a few halls, up a few flights of tiring stairways and down his girlfriends hallway to which he stopped in the middle to open her door.

It was locked.

"Annabeth!" he banged on the door. "Open the door!"

"Percy?" he heard her frightened call from the other side, though it seemed a bit faint. "I can't open the door, I'm a little stuck right now! Just kick it down!"

Percy hesitated but then remembered what was happening to her and brought his heavy foot up before smashing it against the door. He had to back up again before slamming his body into the door, his invulnerable body protecting him from pain, the door breaking down and bringing him to the ground as well. "Annabeth?" he yelled, searching the room and not seeing an inch of the blonde.

"I'm in here!" came her cry and he stumbled off the ground, rushing over to the bathroom door and opening it, glad it wasn't locked for his sake, baseball bat in hand.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girlfr-"

He stopped, bat in the air as he looked around the small bathroom. "Uh, Annabeth, where is he?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that she was only dressed in her underwear.

Annabeth raised a shaky finger, pointing at a spec on the floor that had begun moving toward her direction, causing her to scream. "He's right there! Kill it!"

Percy could've called her crazy for calling him over there for a spider. He could've gotten angry or left her there to try and get over her fear. But instead of being a jerk, he just walked over to her, picked the bug up, opened the bathroom window and tossed it out, setting it free.

Oh, wait. They were about four stories off the ground. Sorry spider.

He closed the window back up and turned around, only for Annabeth to jump on him in a hug, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." she went on and on. Percy chuckled and placed his hands under her thighs so she wouldn't slip off.

He walked over to the sink and set her 'thankful' self down, leaning on the counter and caging her in with his arms. "I thought you were being raped or something, Wise Girl." he gave her a look.

Annabeth rose an eyebrow, a blush forming onto her face. "What in Hades gave you that idea?"

Percy laughed heartidly and shook his head. "You called the spider a _he._ And you said that _he_ was attacking you!" he chuckled, the whole situation definiatly funny now that he thought of it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You hung up before I could finish explaining. And stop laughing at me!" She smacked his arms. "I'm sitting here, cold as Hades, in my underwear, almost dead from that monster and you're _laughing _at me!"

Percy bit his inner lip to stop himself and rose an eyebrow. "Speaking of which," he looked down at the white undergarments she wore. "Nice." he whispered in her ear. "Maybe I should thank that spider-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth huffed and pushed him back with the palms of her hands. She hopped off of the counter and went into the other room where she put a clean pair of shorts and tank top on.

"You tell anyone about this and I throw you out that bathroom window just like you did to the monster." she warned him, hands on hips.

Percy put his arms in the air as his shoulder leaned onto the bathroom doorway. "I know. Oh and by the way, you're gonna need a new front door."

Annabet looked at him with confusion and peeked around the corner and into the main entrance room, her door lying there on the floor, broke into two parts. "PERCEUS ALEXANDER JACKSON!"

And there goes the full name, which also meant it was time for him to escape- which he did so before the daughter of Athena could kill him.

* * *

Alright, the reason this thing was rated 'M' was because in later chapters there was going to be that type of material. But since I'm getting complaints, I'll change the rating, but no complaining when something seems 'M' later on in the story.

A few have also said that Percy seems OOC sometimes. So? They're growing up! People change and mature when they _grow up_. Some traits in people, like for instance confidense, may become more prominent the older you get, and I see that in Percy. He's a guy so I see him becoming more bold with Annabeth and a bit more protective over the years. He's not going to be the same guy forever. And anyways, I like the way I write my characters, so tough to anyone who doesn't.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, called 'Work Out'.


	8. Work Out

**Work Out**

Percy pushed his feet a bit off the rug of the floor again, the chair spinning him around in a 360 before it would halt again, forcing him to bring his heavy feet down again and repeat the process.

He started tapping his fingers lightly against the arm of the chair, bringing his companions attention to him. "Percy, you promised you'd do homework if you came." Annabeth stated, annoyed at her boyfriends restlessness. Although she couldn't blame him (she had ADHD and dyslexia as well), he could at least put _some_ type of effort into doing his work instead of playing ring-around-the-rosie with himself.

"I _am _doing homework." Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "Okay, well I _was _doing homework. But now I'm bored." he concluded.

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're history paper is due in a week, Seaweed Brain. If you get it done now, we could spend more time together during the week."

Percy pouted and turned toward the desk, his back now facing Annabeth as she sat on the bed trying to write a paper for an English class. He'd asked her what the topic was and she had blushed, shaking her head quickly as she looked away saying that it was nothing.

Percy sighed and dropped his head onto the desk with a sigh. "You should ask Helen to make some blue cookies." he mumbled.

Annabeth chuckled. "Uh-uh. We already made you some earlier, Seaweed Brain. You're gonna feel sick if you have another entire batch. Ew, that's just gross." she shook her head in disgust at him eating more than she could in days.

Percy picked his head up and turned back around. "I'm a growing man!-"

"Boy." she interupted.

"Uh, man."

"Boy."

"Ma-"

"Percy, technically you're still a growing _boy._ Men don't go through changes like you are. Boys do."

Percy rolled his eyes and mumbled something about her being a smartass (and then about being a man). Despite only being seventeen, he was a man to himself. _It takes a freaking _man_ to save the freaking world! _He wanted to remind the blonde.

He stood up, threw his pencil down onto the desk and walked over to the bed, papers strewn across it while his girfriend continued to research and write her paper at the same time. "So what's the topic?" he tried again, hoping she'd let it slip this time.

Annabeth sighed and ran a hand through her hair, cursing when her ponytail fell out. She quickly redid it and handed Percy the first page of her paper.

Percy squinted at it, taking a moment before the words formed into his brain. "Kissing?"

Annabeth looked up at him sheepishly. "Yeah, supposedly mono is spreading throughout the school, so they think everyone there needs to learn everything about kissing to be safer." she rolled her eyes. "It's really pointless in my opinion. And it's got to be at least two pages long."

Percy didn't bother trying to read everything she'd put on the paper, all of the small words jumbling in his mind and giving him an annoying headache.

Annabeth scooted over for him when he asked her to make room and he sat down next to her, flopping his arm around her shoulders casually and watching her grey eyes scroll down a website that she'd been using for her research.

Annabeth chuckled. "Okay, I'm definiatly adding this to my paper." she quickly wrote it down.

"Adding what? What's it say? Come on, I wanna laugh to!" Percy teased.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. "It says that kissing burns 6.4 calories per minute."

Percy's eyebrows perked up at that. Annabeth looked up at him, a chuckle making its way out of her. She playfully rolled her eyes when Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Then maybe we should work out?"

Annabeth lightly smacked his chest and shook her head. "Trying to smooth talk me Seaweed Brain?"

Percy gave her the pup eyes and leaned down toward her. "Pleeease? I'm bored, you're bored, we're all bored. This is boring."

"Homework is only boring if you tell yourself it is. I'm sure you can find something interesting and exciting about Abraham Lincoln to put in you're paper."

Percy shook his head. "Come on." he pleaded, lightly rubbing his fingers in circles on her shoulder, using the hand that was wrapped around her. "Just five minutes."

Annabeth smirked. "You're cute when you beg."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Please don't make me do it again."

Annabeth nodded her head and leaned in, her lips connecting with his in a soft kiss.

So after an hour of making out with each other, they'd offically burned 384 calories that afternoon.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, loves. The next one is called 'Blood'. Stay tuned for its amazingness.**


	9. Blood

**Blood**

_Percy ran his sword straight through another monster, the feline-like creature falling to the ground and turning to yellow dust. _

_The camp had unexpectedly been attacked. Monsters had barraided the borders, most attacking hands on as soon as the campers came close enough while others stood back, shooting arrows or poisoness spikes from their mouths. He had definiatly not seen these kinds before._

_Percy took down another and then another...and then another. They wouldn't stop appearing, and despite him being invulnerable, he'd begun bleeding in several places now, a stirring of pain making its way throughout his body. He must have been hit with the spikes._

_"Percy!" he heard a female voice call out to him, a familiar one._

_To his left, Juniper was hovering over a bloodied Grover, crying her eyes out and calling for his help desperatly to get him out safely. She obviously didn't have the strength to do it herself. But he couldn't help. He was stuck, and as much as it angered him that his friend was injured from these monsters, there was no way he could stop what he was doing without being completely overloaded. _

_He kept fighting, glancing over to Juniper and his fallen friend every other second to keep an eye on them. He bellowed out to Juniper when a monster came up behind her, yelling in anger when it sunk a large spike through her back and chest._

_"Percy!" Somone else called him as he tried to keep defending himself, the thought of Juniper dead or severly hurt still plauging his mind. _

_The son of Poseidon turned again after finishing off a cyclops and watched as Travis and Conner Stoll were both shot with arrows in the chest. "NO!" he called out, taking out another cyclops._

_Percy struck several more monsters around him, enraged and completely put into a fighting daze. He yelled out when Katie went down. He yelled out when Thalia went down and wondered what she was even doing there when she was suppose to be with the Hunters. He yelled out when Nico went down, when Clarisse went down, when Chris went down and so on._

_And then a flash of golden blonde curls caught his eye. _

_No. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his Wise Girl._

_He fought the last of the monsters surrounding him and made a sprint for his girfriend of barely 7 months. "Annabeth!" he called out to get her attention._

_She finished off a dranchea and turned to him._

_Wrong move._

_The son of Poseidon cried out in agony as another monster meterialized out of nowhere behind her and ran a sword through her from behind, catching the daughter of Athena is pure shock._

_Percy had destroyed the creature within the next five seconds and was now holding his bloodied girlfriend. "Stay with me, Wise Girl. I'm getting you some help." he whispered as her eyes began to glaze over._

_He tried picking her up but she groaned in pain and then coughed up blood. "Percy." she whispered and he grasped her hand, his free hand going to her cheek to cup it, tears freely falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry." came her faint depature._

* * *

"Percy, wake up." he heard her voice and slowly opened his blood shot orbs.

"Annabeth?" he sat up quickly in his bed, taking in his surroundings. He glanced around the room and realized that he was in his cabin. He looked down at Annabeth and remembered that she'd come to sleep with him that night (there'd been a spider in her bed..._supposedly_).

Before Annabeth could say anything, he'd crushed her in a tight hug. "Percy, you were crying. What's wrong?"

Percy let out a joyful sob in her shoulder and hugged her closer. Annabeth scooted onto his lap and ran her hands soothingly through his dark hair. "You were dead." he whispered. "But you're not now."

Annabeth chuckled. "I never died, Seaweed Brain. I'm still here."

Percy nodded against her. "Yup, safe and sound."

Annabeth then demanded what had happened in the dream, wiping the tears off of his face with her fingers. Percy had wrapped his arms around her waist in a less tight grip, his head still rested on her shoulder. He'd explained, telling her that all of their close friends were all there and even checked her stomach to make sure he wasn't still dreaming...and to make sure there wasn't a sword protruding through her stomach.

Annabeth let out a soft laugh when his fingers brushed over her stomach as he checked it, mumbling about her dying and grabbed his hand to stop him. "I'm fine, Percy. We'll talk to Chiron about the dream in the morning if you want to." she offered.

Percy sighed and nodded. "Just...promise to not die on me, Wise Girl. Ever."

Annabeth smiled and drew circles behind his neck. "Only if you promise to do the same, Seaweed Brain."

Percy finally brought his head up from its position on her shoulder. "Deal."

And they sealed that deal with a kiss.

* * *

**This isn't my favorite of the ones I've done, but it seemed okay, right? The next one is called 'Timeless'. Stay tuned and go read my story 'KIDNAPPED'. What do you think will happen next chapter?**


	10. Timeless

**Timeless**

Every kiss they shared, every time they looked at each other and every time they felt the others touch... it was as if they had just met. The flare had not gone out since the two began dating at the young age of sixteen. Sure there were all of those people that had rooted for their relationship and those who had even attempted to push them together (uhem, Aphrodite girls...), but there were the doubters as well. The ones that would go, "Yeah, they're cute together, but cute doesn't cut it." or "They'll brake up in two years max.."

And those doubters were proved very so wrong. Both halfbloods knew they never wanted to break it off. Yes, they fought each other (a lot) and yes one of them acted like a complete stubborn smartass while the other acted like a cocky clueless male. But that didn't break them. When they fought, they made up. When little miss someone was acting stubborn, the other would persuade her to cave. When mister macho was acting clueless, the other would explain things to his _stupid, stupid_ male clueless mind. When one of them wanted to cry, the other was there with a ready shoulder.

And right now, Annabeth Chase didn't know if she wanted to cry, scream or drop dead where she was at the moment, which was at Percy's apartment. It was also the day before she was to move in. "You did _what_, Percy?" she could feel a tear stream down her face, choosing to cry.

Percy shook his head. "Let me explain." he spoke softly. "I'm a God." he hushed her gently when she let out a sob and continued before she could run out the door. "My father came to me and told me that Athena wasn't going to leave us alone unless I become a God to prove that I wanted to be with you _forever_."

Annabeth slapped him across the face, though did more damage to her own hand then Percy. He was invulnerable after all and barely flinched. She cursed as her hand began to throb and yanked it away from Percy when he tried to take a look at it in worry. "You stupid Seaweed Brain!" she yelled. Yup, now she felt like yelling. "Percy we can't be together if you're going to stay the same forever and I don't!"

Percy saw her eyes fill with tears again and winced. "I know this is all a lot to take in and I should've had you there to make this decision." he grabbed a small, _very_ small apple from the pocket of his jacket and held it out to her. It was glimmering gold but somehow held a red tint to it. "T-this is your forever..." he whispered nervously.

Annabeth gasped when she realized what the apple would do to her if she ate it. "How did you get this?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "My dad won't exactly tell me how he got it from the tree, but I think he sent out a compitition for people to retrieve it."

Annabeth slowly reached out and placed her fingers over the smooth surface of the golden fruit. "I-I'm scared." she whispered.

Percy gulped and nodded. He knew she never admitted her fears of anything (save for spiders) so he felt desperate to make the situation better. "You don't have t-"

She let out a very shaky breath and bit into the fruit. Percy watched as she set the left over part on the counter, the apple now fading to a dull red color. "What now?"

"Well, I was glowing an-"

And within a second later, Annabeth began to glow, literally. Her eyes were pure white while her skin shimmered like a blinding sun. Percy watched in astonishment. This was the first time he was able to look at a God as they reformed, without worry of turning to ashes.

And then her eyes rolled back, she stopped shimmering and fell forward. "Whoa." he heard her mumble as he caught her.

"You've gotta get use to it I guess." he chuckled and continued to stare at her in awe. Her skin seemed a bit tanner, but that was possibly because she still radiated the glow. Her eyes were back to normal, which was good because he liked looking at the grey in them. "Um... we're suppose to go down to Olympus so they can name us."

"Name us?" she asked, still in a bit of shock from the sudden power she felt after taking a bite of the apple.

"They want to name what God we are of. Like your mom is the Goddess of battle strategy and my dad's the Earthshaker, God of the ocean." he explained.

Annabeth nodded and slowly sat down on one of the kitchens island chairs. "Ju-Just give me a moment."

Percy nodded and kissed her forehead. "You'll be the Goddess of beauty." he muttered and kissed her head while he stood behind her chair with an arm wrapped around her soothingly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat back so her head could rest on his chest. "As sweet as that was, Aphrodite has that category in check, Seaweed Brain." she informed him and moaned when he began to massage her shoulders.

"She still doesn't look half as good as you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth let out a small smile and closed her eyes as he soothed her tense figure. Never in her life did she think she'd grow up to be...a goddess? Wow. Even thinking of herself as such a beautiful thing sent shivers up her spine, literally, which caused her boyfriend to chuckle. Did she make the decision too soon? Yes, she loved Percy more than life itself and knew that she'd do anything to be with him, but did they have to become Gods for each other? To prove things to her mother?

She sighed. Time would tell her if this was the right decision.

But was she leaving her life? Sure, she'd be able to stick around with Thalia now but what about everyone else? Was she going to stay young as everyone around her slowly aged and died? And then a new generation would come and she'd have to see it all over again.

"Percy." she hyperventilated. "I'm scared." she repeated her words from earliar.

Percy stopped massaging her shoulders and walked in front of her, leaning down so that he was at her level. "I'm sorry." he sounded desperate and that saddened her. "I-I-"

"I know you and I are meant for each other." she interuppted him. "We've fought monsters before. We've gotten through that. We've fought with _each other_ before and we've gotten through that. And if this is what's suppose... to happen then we'll get through it." she smiled and shook her head in thought. "I don't even know why this is scaring me." she whispered.

Percy had been holding her hands the entire time, though let go of one of them to wipe a tear away from her eye. "We can go back." he stated, as if he were ready to do it that second, guilt in his voice.

"I just thought you never wanted this." Annabeth continued, ignoring his prevoius statement. "When we defeated Kronos and the Gods gave you the option of becomming one of them you said you didn't want it because you wanted things to get better. What's changed your mind?"

Percy smiled nervously with a chuckle and Annabeth smiled when his voice sounded a bit higher than usual. "Things did get better." he finally looked her in the eyes. "Much better..." he trailed off a bit shyly, unusual for him when he was around her.

Annabeth smiled. "They did." she paused and chuckled in thought. Percy had turned twenty-four two months ago in August and she was suppose to turn twenty-four in about half a month. "I'll never turn twenty-four now, Seaweed Brain." she pouted playfully.

Percy looked relieved that she had brightened up and laughed. "You will, but you won't." he told her.

Annabeth rose an eyebrow and gave him a look. "That makes sense." she said sarcastically.

Percy rolled his eyes and gave her hand a squeeze. "How about we watch a movie?"

Annabeth's eyes opened wide. "Percy we just became Gods and you want to watch a movie? We need to do something! What if I have powers or somethin-"

Percy kissed her. "Or we could watch a movie."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Or we could watch a movie." she sighed. "I literally feel like I'm dreaming." she chuckled. "And if I am, this is a pretty good half-blood dream."

Percy wiggled his eyes suggestively. "I have an idea on how to wake you up?"

Percy was shocked when she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned in. "What's that?"

He chuckled and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her off the seat and over his shoulder, heading toward a certain 'room', Annabeth laughing the whole way.

* * *

**So yes, I personally think these two need to become Gods! Who else agrees? Anyway, I didn't really get reviews for the last chapter and I was really bumbed. Please review! It takes a second!**

**Oh and I've only read up to the 'The Last Olympian' so I don't know those other characters like Leo and Piper and Hazel and Jason... I've heard about them though. But don't expect them to be in these, okay?**

**Stay tuned for the next one, 'Kisses'. **


	11. Kisses

**Kisses**

Annabeth had always been the 'dominant' one in their relationship. She'd always been the first to touch, the first to kiss and the first to make plans with hanging out and other sorts.

And Percy was sick of it.

No, not sick of _Annabeth_. Sick of the fact that he was probably looked at as the 'girl' in the relationship by not only everyone else, but Annabeth as well. Her personality was strong, stubborn and determined. Percy sure as Hades held all of those qualities, but seemed to lack something every male should have in a relationship.

Dominance.

He needed to take charge and be the one that lead things the way he needed them to. Sure he'd let Annabeth put in her own, but things needed to change. Especially since he'd grown up in the last couple months of their relationship. Since the war, he'd definitely matured, his hair had grown longer, he'd gotten a bit taller and his hormones had been flying off the roof. The little devil on his shoulder had been pescing away at him to _make a manly move_. Even if it was as simple as being the first to grab her hand when they walked down the beach, or the first to start a damn make out session.

_That would be fun_. He thought but shook his head.

The reason he'd let her take the control was because he didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to. He didn't want to seem like some freaky pervert if he was to deepen their relationship after only dating for almost five months.

_But I'm her freaking boyfriend. We should _want_ to test our boundaries. _He tried reminding himself but shook his head again.

And then he nodded.

And then he shook his head again.

And then he nodded.

And then he shook his head.

And then he nodd-

_I should stop_. He thought. And he was probably right, considering he was standing in the arena in front of a large group of campers.

"You look a little lost there, Seaweed Brain." he heard an angelic voice from behind him.

Percy turned on his heels to give her a sheepish smile but she wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes. "Don't try anything, Wise Gi-"

His foot was pushed out from under him and he fell to the ground, earning even more weird looks from the campers. "Wise Girl!"

He heard her giggles and then she appeared standing over him, her cap in hand, a smug look on her face.

"You just completely embarrassed me in front of everyone." he grumbled and stood up, dusting himself off. He then gulped and looked down at her grey orbs. "So..."

Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "What's got you blushing?"

Percy almost choked on air but covered it up with some faint coughs. "Uh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Don't think too hard for all our sakes. We all know your head can't handle it." She smiled teasingly and took his hand into hers.

_There she goes again, taking the lead_.

Percy smiled and chuckled nervously. _Alright, then. Just do it_. _You've kissed her tons before. Just be the one to pursue it._ He gulped and scratched the back of his head as they began walking.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Annabeth asked him and began to slightly sway their joined hands as they walked.

"You." he told her bluntly.

She looked up at him. "Me?" she asked hesitantly.

They walked a bit more in silence and stopped in front of his cabin. "Yes, you." he finally responded.

Annabeth placed her free hand on her hip. "What about me?"

Percy smirked at her cuteness. "I-I just want to kiss you."

Annabeth frowned and took in his words, her calculating eyes looking away in thought before they were finally brought back to his own. She smiled a bit shyly and blushed, which completely nerved him even more and caused his already present blush to deepen. Before he knew it, she was standing on her toes and wrapping her hands around his neck, leaning in. He quickly turned his head to the side and let her lips touch his cheek.

Annabeth frowned and brought her head back slowly. "What was that for, Seaweed Brain?" she whispered, her expression between hurt and embarrassment.

Percy pursed his lips and was about to lead her into his cabin, but remembered that Tyson was there. "Can we go to your cabin to talk?"

Annabeth's heart skipped a few beats when those words came out from his mouth. "Are-Are...are you breaking up with me?"

Percy's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, the upset look on her face turning into a relieved one. "Of course not!" he ran his free hand through his hair. "I just want to talk. And I think Tyson's in my cabin."

Annabeth let out another relieved nod and breath. She led him silently to her cabin and was happy to see that nobody was in there to interrupt their discussion.

Percy cleared his throat and they went to sit on her bed. "So what do you want to talk about, Percy?" she asked him.

"I want to kiss you." he repeated his words from earlier.

Annabeth crossed her arms impatiently. "You said that earlier! And when I tried to kiss you, you completely rejected me." she replied.

Percy scratched the back of his head. "That's because _I_ want to kiss you. I just feel like I need to take the lead at some point."

Annabeth rose an eyebrow, her intimidating orbs narrowing in on him. "Take the _lead?_ What does that even mean?"

"Yes, take the lead! I'm a guy yet I don't act like it!" he rambled.

Annabeth looked at him, completely perplexed. "What in _Hades_ are you talking about, Percy! You act like a clueless _male_ all the time!" she shook her head and put it in her hands. "I'm so confused right now."

Percy sighed and ran both hands through his hair. "I want to be the one that takes the lead in kissing. I don't want you to all the time. I really always want to kiss you now and I feel horrible because I feel like it would lead to other things and I'd push you into doing something you don't want to do." he explained distressfully.

Annabeth looked at the ground, shocked. She then brought her gaze up to meet his. "I trust you, Percy. Don't worry about _pushing me_ because sometimes relationships need a push." she paused nervously. "What exactly do you want to do?" she blushed.

Percy swore his face was redder though. "Uh, I don't know. Not _that_. I'm not even ready for _that._ But just simple stuff, like holding your hand or being the first one to start a kiss. I just don't want to ever make you uncomfortable with anything." he rambled.

"I'm never uncomfortable around you." she told him honestly.

When he continued staring away from her, she scooted from the edge of the bed and to the center of it. "Kiss me Percy."

Percy's head snapped up and he looked back at her. "What?"

"Don't make me demand that you do it. Kiss me and don't stop until _you_ think you've _pushed_ me." she told him, though he could detect a little nervousness in her voice, which he found adorable.

But that's what scared him. She was nervous.

"You're nervous though." he told her.

Annabeth shrugged and let out a shaky breath. "Man up, Seaweed Brain. I may get nervous around you but I'm never uncomfortable around you." she admitted with a blush.

"I'll kiss you. But _you_ have to tell _me_ when you think I'm pushing it. Otherwise I really won't know." he told her and scooted over to her.

Annabeth nodded and lay down, her hair fanned out around her and Percy found himself almost drooling. "Deal." she whispered through her soft lips.

Percy hesitated but leaned down and kissed her, his hand sliding into her blonde curls and behind her head. He felt her lips begin to move against his and pushed himself to lean more onto her, though used his elbow to steady himself up so he wouldn't crush her.

He slid his tounge over her lip and she quickly granted him access to which he quickly accepted. A soft moan made its way out of his girlfriend and he groaned after hearing it. He'd never heard her in a way like that, and considering she hadn't pushed him away yet led him to believe she didn't bother doing it.

He didn't realize they'd been kicking their flip-flops off as he took his hand from her hair and placed it on her waist. Her hands were wound around his neck, her fingers playing with his midnight black hair. On instinct he stopped kissing her lips and began placing small kisses on her forehead, cheeks and then down her neck and collarbone, the spaghetti strap she wore giving him easy access. Her quick intakes of breath ran through his ears and he heard her moan when he landed on a certain spot on her neck, her hips moving up a bit.

_So she's okay so far..._ he told himself but his mind became fuzzy when he felt one of her hands softly touched the small of his back, a low moan escaping his mouth involuntarily, a shiver running up his back.

He placed more kissing on her neck and found her 'spot' again, another small groan making its way out of her. His mouth stayed in that area and he nicked the skin a bit with his teeth, a sharp intake of breath being heard from her afterwards. He pulled his head up immediately, ready to apologize but she shook her head and smiled. "That was a good breath of air, Seaweed Brain." she told him and he gulped at her voice.

It seemed so much smaller and vulnerable, yet it somehow held so much power over him.

He wrapped his arms around her hips and turned them over so that she was lying on top of him, a giggle escaping her lips as her hair curtained around him. He sat up so that she was straddling him, his arms still around her as he begun kissing her lips again.

His hands slid down until they were placed on her bottom and he pulled her closer to him, another exhilarating noise coming from his girlfriend from the gesture. He continued to let his lips move against hers as his hands began sliding again, this time toward the hem of her top.

Percy hesitantly held it in a gentle grip and as soon as it was halfway up her back she pulled her lips away from his. "Okay-"

Before she could say anymore, the cabin door burst open, Malcom standing there in shock at the scene in front of him. His eyes narrowed in on Percy's hands, ignoring the couples shocked faces. "What in Hades do you think you're doing with my sixteen year old sister?" his voice was low and quite frankly scary as hell to Percy. Malcom was few years older than them and had always had a protective side over Annabeth, especially ever since she was put out on her first quest with the son of Poseidon.

Percy quickly pushed her top back down and ran a hand through his already messy locks. "Uh-"

"You've got ten seconds to get out before I shove my blueprints down your throat. Hero or not, that's my sister you were about to steal the innocence of."

"Malcom!" Annabeth hissed at her brother and stumbled off of Percy's lap.

Percy quickly stood up and waved at her sheepishly before bolting out of the Athena cabin. It was well-known to all three of them that Percy was much stronger than Malcom, but the son of Athena could shove strategy up his ass.

* * *

**So Percy and Annabeth were basically exploring boundaries. This is set about four and a half months after the series. Stay tuned for the next one which is called 'Jealous'. **

**So do I get bunches of reviews for this chapter? Tell me what you think.**


	12. Jealous

**Jealous**

Annabeth was never good at hiding her feelings or emotions. Percy couldn't exactly read her like a book (which annoyed him beyond belief even though he hated reading), but he could definitely tell when something was wrong with her. Her grey eyes would hold an extra edge to them.

And now, that edge was definitely there.

"Wise Girl, what's the matter?" he asked his girlfriend of one year. They were currently at the beach where a lot of the campers decided to hang out that day, everyone running around in swimsuits and playing either in the water or in one of the volleyball matches. Percy had just gotten out of the water with Rachel and the Stoll brothers and had left them to sit next to his tanning girlfriend, who lay on a yellow, green and pink towel in her strapless white bikini.

"Nothing." she muttered and continued to stare at a certain group of campers.

Percy averted his eyes to that direction and frowned. "Uh, did the Stoll's or Rachel piss you off or something?"

Annabeth huffed and sat up, crossing her arms stubbornly. "Go and play volleyball or something, Percy."

The son of Poseidon looked perplexed and he rose an eyebrow. "Hey, what did I do?!"

She didn't answer as the three campers she'd been staring at came up to them. The Stoll twins were dressed in matching bright green trunks while Rachel was dressed in a yellow bikini. Percy smiled at them quickly before looking back at the irritated blonde. "You going to tell me what's up now?"

Rachel scratched her forehead and cleared her throat. "Come in the water with us guys!" she suggested and Annabeth just huffed, put a pair of sunglasses on and lay back down onto her towel.

Percy smirked and nodded at Rachel. "We'll meet you there in a sec."

The three campers walked away and ran for the water when they got closer to it.

"So." Percy looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked and in the back of his mind he was really beginning to become concerned.

Annabeth slowly slipped off the glasses and sat back up with a pout on her face. "She keeps looking at you." she whispered.

Percy furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "Who?" he asked cluelessly, much to Annabeth's annoyance.

"Who do you think, Seaweed Brain? _Dare_ keeps staring at you."

"Rachel?" he questioned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes impatiently. "Yes, Percy. I meant Rachel."

Percy looked at the red-head as she played a silly game of Marco-Pollo with the Stoll's and then looked back at the daughter of Athena.

"Uh, what do you mean she keeps staring at me?" he asked, not exactly understanding where this was going.

Annabeth's jaw set in agitation and she let out a breath to calm her irritation. "She keeps checking you out." she explained to his kelp-filled mind.

Percy's eyes widened.

"Along with half of the girls in this camp." Annabeth added in a mutter but Percy head her.

He was being checked out by girls? Really?

Annabeth rolled her eyes when a shocked look went across her boyfriends face. Of course girls were checking him out! His body was freaking _God_ worthy! The red swim trunks he wore brought out his tan and the fact that he wasn't covering up his glorious six-pack was for sure sending girls into a daze.

"Well." Percy smirked and she grumbled at his cocky attitude (something he'd developed recently). "Working out pays off then, doesn't it?" he chuckled and flexed his arms teasingly.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" she snapped and tightened her crossed arms around herself in a stubborn way.

Percy scooted over so he was sitting next to her and draped his large arm over her small shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Is Annabeth Chase...dare I say it (he laughed at the _dare_ part)..._jealous_?"

He swore he heard her growl. "No." she hissed, her lips pursed in a tight lock.

He kissed the top of her head and grabbed his sunglasses he'd left over by her, slipping them onto his face. "I'm not the only one getting 'looked at', Annabeth. Every time I'd look up from the water there was some creep staring at you, so you are guilty of being too hot as well." he teased, half serious and half jokingly.

Annabeth shook her head. "That's different."

Percy rose a thick brow. "How's that any different?"

Annabeth humphed. "Because!"

Percy bit his tounge to stop himself from outright laughing. "It's the same thing, Wise Girl." he paused. "And don't worry. None of the girls here have anything on you. You're even more beautiful than Aphrodite." he knew saying those truthful words meant that he'd get his butt kicked by the love goddess later, but it was worth it considering the small smile that appeared on his girlfriends face.

"Please, Percy. Anyone of them could have any chance of easily stealing you away. Especially since none of them, save for a few of my sisters, have a raging parent that would hate your parent."

Percy drew circles on her arm with the hand that was draped around her. "Not in a billion years, Ms. Chase."

She laughed. "Maybe two billion years then." she teased, her mood much better.

"Nope." he replied. He then laughed. "Don't be dramatic. Who says we'll live for two billion years anyways."

Annabeth liked the fact that the conversation changed from her jealousy to something different. She shrugged. "You never know, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**I posted this because I got so many loving reviews! No joke! I got so many that all I wanted to do was post another right away so here you go!**

**Anyway the next one up is called 'Protective'. **

**Now Percy's the one that's going to be all protective. Review what kind of scenario it should be and I might use it!**

**I heart you all!**


	13. Protective

**Protective**

Annabeth grunted as she lugged the heavy box up the stairway, the weight of it causing her to strain her muscles a bit. She'd definitely need a massage from her boyfriend later, who was still outside trying to argue with an old man who claims Percy keeps taking his parking spot.

When she finally reached the top she set it down, leaning against the hallway wall in exhaustion. She moved her neck back and forth to loosen it up from its tense form. She brought her hands up to try to push up the sleeves of the way oversized sweatshirt she wore, a hand-me-down from Percy, but the sleeves just fell back and bundled up at her wrists, then falling over her hands. Percy had given it to her when it didn't fit him anymore, which was about three years ago when he really got into working out and had to replace his clothes with larger sizes, giving Annabeth a nice amount of sweatshirts, old jerseys and sweatpants that served no more use to him due to the small sizes of the appearall. Annabeth scoffed as she tried rolling them up again, though it failed. _Small to him_, she thought in frustration.

She grabbed a hair tie from her skinny jeans pocket and put her hair up into a high ponytail, though some annoying strands slipped out. Annabeth bent down, adjusted one of her black ugg boots more comfortably and then stood back up straight, her hands placed on her hips as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Annabeth turned to the box and bent down to pick it up, facing the stairway. She suddenly felt something rough and unwanted grasp her bottom and she stood up quickly, forgetting about the box while her face reddened with a blush. "Percy?" she asked, turning around, wondering why he'd try messing around when he knew the boxes needed to get brought in by the end of the night. Her jaw dropped when it wasn't her boyfriend of seven years.

It was Ray, one of the neighbors in the apartment complex. Annabeth had heard constant complaining from Percy about how the guy was a total tool and had no respect for anyone living there. Once, Percy had to comfort an old woman who lived there after Ray had criticized her for being a 'lonely old hag' (later setting her up on a succesful date).

Ray was in either his late thirties or early forties, Annabeth guessed. And the guy was big. Not big as in _fat_. But big as in made of pure muscle. From what Percy told her, he use to be in the military and when he 'retired' from it, he'd become an alcoholic mess, working down at the supermarket to get by. He still carried the buzz cut from his service and was wearing loose black jeans that hung low, showcasing the hem of his white briefs, no shirt present. On his arm was a large tattoo of some chinese dragon wrapped around a gun. He carried a half empty bottle of liquor and a cigarette in the same hand. She'd guessed that he'd had more than just half that bottle considering the glazed over and completely drunken look on his face. Not only that, but his alcohol scented breath could've been hinted from a mile away.

And as soon as she realized it wasn't her boyfriend but the ex-military soldier in a drunken state known as Ray- her hand came up and sharply planted itself across his face with as much force as she could.

He began spewing slurred profanities from his lips as he stumbled a bit to the right. Annabeth scowled and crossed her arms. "Keep your sick paws off." she hissed and turned back away to retrieve the box again, though he roughly grabbed her arm and with a not-so-suprising strength shoved her up against a wall.

"You seem a little stressed, Blondie." she winced when he twisted her other arm painfully and twirled one of her locks. "Why don't I take your mind off thi-"

She brought her leg up to kick him in the groin but hissed in pain when her knee hit something hard. She heard his laughter and felt his breath on her face and knew that he probably protected his 'area' with a jockstrap and cup.

He kissed her forehead as another chuckle came out of him and she butted her head to make contact with his jaw, both of them groaning in pain, Ray more-so in irritation though.

He felt her stomp on his foot and he yelled out, his grip on her loosening. She shoved him back and he stumbled a bit before he fell on the floor, his cigarette and bottle rolling away. Annabeth took a quick leap over him to get to Percy's apartment door and fell when he grabbed her right ankle. She felt his weight on her suddenly and finally gave in to calling for Percy's assistance, which she did loudly.

She thrashed her legs at Ray and continued to try to crawl out from under him. She felt his fingers make their way through her belt loops on her jeans and was suddenly being lifted up by him. _If only he was a damn monster_, she thought. _I could simply take him out with my knife_. She scowled when she realized she'd left it at her place anyway.

His arm circled around her waist and she didn't feel the floor no matter where she thrashed her legs and feet.

Ray's drunken self stumbled as he tried to keep a grip on the surprisingly slightly strong girl.

An old woman opened her door to see what was causing all the noise, along with mid-aged woman from down the hall, both standing there in shock.

Percy was spotted at the top of the staircase soon after and his fists turned white as he balled them angrily. He saw Ray's scowl as he dropped Annabeth, catching her quick slap by grabbing her wrist and then pushing her roughly over to her boyfriend.

Percy caught her smoothly, her heavy breaths cascading through the air. He felt her trembling, but didn't know if it was from fear or anger.

Probably both.

He then sent a glare over to Ray before steadying Annabeth and helping her go to lean against the wall for support. He caught the older man by the collar and slammed his tipsied body up against the wall. "And what in Hades do you think you were planning on doing with my girlfriend?" he seethed at the man, his height matching him, and his strength doubled due to adrenaline and the fact that his 'opponent' was completely under the influence.

Ray gave him a fake smile. "We were just messin' around, kid." he chuckled. "And hey, she came onto me." he added, trying to pull a truthful face, but it only angered the son of Poseidon more.

"You ever lay a hand on her again," he kneed to older man in his stomach. "And you'll be sitting behind bars where I'll be sure to visit you just to make your life _that _much more of a living hell." He pushed him harder against the wall. "I suggest you leave Annabeth, myself and everyone else in this complex alone before we start calling the cops on your ass."

The mid-aged woman stepped forward and gulped, holding up her cellphone. "Uh, I already called them. It looked like h-he was really hurting her so I called the-em." she informed them and a moment later, they all heard the sirens.

Percy nodded slowly and bit his innerlip hard to stop himself from punching the guy, knowing he might get charged for it later.

He let his grip on Ray go and he fell to the floor, finally passed out from the alcohol. Percy looked over at Annabeth who was pushing her foot against a cigarette on the floor to put it out quickly, the one Ray had dropped. He walked over to her and gathered her in an embrace. "I'm so so sorry, Wise Girl." he still felt her trembles, though they'd calmed down since he had first noticed them.

Annabeth gave out a small chuckle. "Why? It's not like you did anything wrong, Seaweed Brain."she muttered into his chest.

Percy held her with one arm wrapped around her waist while the other was wrapped around the back of her neck to hold her in an embrace. He placed a kiss on her head and sighed as two cops walked up the staircase and toward them.

Percy explained from his point of view of what happened and then Annabeth told them what happened before Percy or the two women showed up at the scene. The son of Poseidon had tightened his grip on her when she told them, making a mental note to himself to flood Ray's apartment room later.

* * *

Percy sat on his living room couch and ran a stressful hand through his hair. Annabeth had been in the shower for forty-five minutes now and he was beginning to become more concerned with each passing minute. She'd totally brushed the scene from earlier off and that worried him. Even though she'd been trembling, she still spoke as if it were nothing, but he knew she was hiding her emotions like always (unless of course she saw a spider) and he thought that this was just too much for her to hold back.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." speak of the Angel.

He turned around to see her dressed in a pair of his old sweatpants and one of her tank tops that had 'Smartass' written all over it, a gift he'd given her on her birthday last year (of course he gave her other gifts as well- a pair of earrings for example) as a joke, mostly to amuse himself though.

She was putting her slightly wet hair into a ponytail and walking over to where he sat. "I thought you'd be asleep by now." she told him, glancing at the clock to see that it was 1:09 A.M.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist once she was close enough and gently pulled her down into his awaiting lap, burying his head into her neck. "I was waiting for you." he informed her.

Annabeth smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Who says I'm sleeping over? I don't move in 'til next week." She teased.

Percy let out a faint chuckle and tightened his grip on her waist, one of his fingers slowly rubbing her stomach soothingly. "I drove you here, remember? You're stuck with me." he smirked and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're still tense." she spoke more seriously now and he picked his head up from her neck, his jaw set.

"And you're still shaking." he whispered. Technically she wasn't completely trembling anymore. But he could feel her hands shake from behind his neck and knew she was still stressed over it. "I really am sorry about Ray."

Annabeth sighed. "Percy, you've apologized at least a hundred times tonight and I told you it wasn't your fault."

Percy shook his head, so Annabeth pushed up so her lips could meet his. "You're still the only guy I've ever kissed." she reminded him.

Percy sighed and let a smile slip onto his face. "At least the bastards in jail." he muttered. "I'm still flooding his place though." he added and Annabeth smirked, setting her head down onto his chest, her eyes drooping.

"That, Seaweed Brain, is actually a good idea." she responded. "I'll even throw in my own two cents." she added and drifted off to sleep.

Percy smiled, giving her one last kiss on her head before sliding his arms under her, picking her up and then carrying her off to his bed, which would soon be _their_ bed in a week.

After tucking the both of them in under the sheets, his arms around the daughter of Athena, he made a quick promise to protect Annabeth Chase from all 'Rays' of the world.

* * *

**So I was iffy on whether I was happy with this, but it was okay, right guys?**

**Well the next one in line I believe is called 'T-Shirt'. Stay tuned to read it and thank you to EVERYONE who leaves reviews for this story! **

**Go and read my other story 'Kidnapped'!**


	14. T shirt

**T-shirt**

Percy continued to push his jeans, beaters and boxers aside in his dresser as frustrated curses escaped his lips.

He was going to be late for his date with Annabeth _and_ he was supposed to swing by and pick her up, something he'd forgotten to do for their last date, which ended with him sitting in confusion all alone at a small diner. She'd finally called him, her voice scary and calm before she was breaking his eardrums with her yelling.

And now he was standing in front of his dresser, completely confused as he couldn't find any clean shirts for him to wear, only dressed in a pair of sneakers and denim jeans, the hem of his boxers showcasing.

"Dear, Gods." he groaned in annoyance as he continued searching in frustration. After another ten minutes of even searching his entire dorm room _and _his roommates part to make sure he hadn't stolen all of his shirts, he finally just grabbed a beater, threw it over his head, grabbed his wallet and keys and ran out the door, knowing he'd get Hades for being late.

* * *

Percy pulled up to her dorm complex and shoved car his door open with so much force it was suprising it didn't break off. He ran up the paved stairway and then entered the large building, getting weird looks from a few people, probably because his hair was messier than usual. He sprinted the entire way until he finally came upon her door, knocking loudly and obnoxiously and trying to regain his breath.

When nobody answered, he knocked again and then heard her curse in annoyance from the other side. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" came her drowsy voice.

Percy scattered his hands throughout his hair in attempt to make it look better but knew he'd probably done no service to it. He put his arm up against the doorway and leaned against it as she opened the door and he frowned at her.

Annabeth's hair was splayed around her shoulders messily and wild while a grumpy and tired look was spread across her face. He gulped when he'd realized she was only wearing an oversized T-shirt.

"Oh, hey Seaweed Brain." she stretched her arms out wildly and a large (yet cute) yawn escaped her lips, the large shirt riding up a bit to her upper thighs. She rose an eyebrow at him and then looked down at her own attiar to see what he'd been staring at. "Oh." she blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah I just woke up, so..."

Percy frowned. "We were suppose to go out to visit that one museum that just opened up downtown." he reminded her. He rolled his eyes and stood straight from his leaning position. "I was freaking out that you'd be waiting for me to come and get you for an hour, and here you are dressed in nothing." he muttered, amused with a smirk playing on his lips.

Annabeth scoffed and grabbed his arm, pulling him in the small room and shutting the door. "I was up all night studying for this semesters final exam. Lets just stay in." she gave him the pup eyes and pouted her lips.

Percy sighed dramatically. "Hmmm, going out to some boring museum or staying here with my naked girlfriend." he pretended to think and Annabeth smacked his arm before he could answer.

"I'm not naked, Percy." she scolded him.

Percy suddenly tilted his head in curiosity, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You don't always answer the door naked, right? I mean, what if it was some creep-" he half joked but she interrupted him.

"I'm not naked!" he swore she looked as if she were ready to stomp.

He laughed and engulfed her in a hug. "Don't worry, I've seen it all." he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth bit her lip. "So, lets just stay here and watch like Titanic or something." she suggested, the tingles he'd sent down her body still lingering.

Percy nodded in her shoulder where he'd bent his neck to rest and pulled his head up, swiftly swinging his arms under her body and picking her up, plopping both of them down on the bed. Annabeth turned over on the bed onto her stomach and Percy narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of the 'Nike' sign printed on the back of the shirt. "Uh, Annabeth, where'd you get that shirt?" he asked suspiciously, crossing his arms and rasing an eyebrow down at her, trying to ignore the fact that he had a perfect view of her panty clad bottom that had been exposed from the way she was lying on the bed.

Annabeth turned her head toward him with a blush on her face. "Uh, nowhere." she cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip. "So how about that movie-"

"No, no, no." he tisked with a smirk on his face. "Is that my shirt?" he questioned, leaning down on the bed, holding himself up by the elbows. He watched as she shook her head and looked in front of her at the headboard, avoiding eye contact. She bit her lip harder and buried her face in her arms when he lifted the top hem of the collar and checked the tags size, which happened to be his. "You totally jacked my shirt!" he proclaimed and Annabeth pushed her head up from her arms.

"You left it here one day!" she defended with a huff.

Percy rolled his eyes with a chuckle of amusement and then his eyes suddenly landed on something hanging off of the edge of the opposite side of the bed.

He suspiciously stood up and walked over to it, raising an eyebrow when he lifted _his_ shirt off of the bed. "Uh, Annabeth." she turned her head to him, her face reddening even more. "This is kind of my shirt as well." he looked at her perplexed.

Annabeth closed her eyes as he picked up another shirt from the ground, then five more he found hanging out of her laundry basket which she had yet to empty out.

"Wise Girl, I've been looking all over for these!" he accused and made a pile of his T-shirts on the floor as she sat on the bed, slightly pouting.

"They're really comfy!" she defended herself again, sitting up and crossing her arms.

Percy rose an eyebrow again. "Annabeth Chase, you are being charged for the crime of _stealing_ my T-shirts." Percy smirked and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and draping an arm around her waist, tugging her to his side.

Annabeth sighed. "I guess you can have them back." she informed him, leaning her head down onto his shoulder.

Percy scoffed, amusement in his voice. "You're giving _me _permission to take _my_ clothes back?"

Annabeth looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "Problem, Seaweed Brain?" she challenged him with her grey orbs.

Percy gulped and shook his head. "You know, you can keep the one you're wearing." he told her, staring at her legs for a moment. "It looks way better on you then it did on me." he mumbled in a daze.

Annabeth smirked. "Good idea, Seaweed Brain." she kissed his cheek. "Now go turn on Titanic."

* * *

**Yes, Percy had a little mishap with some missing T-shirts! The next one will be called 'Beautiful'. **

**Go read my other running story 'Kidnapped'! I'm trying to get the reviews to the 300 mark and I need your help. If I do I'll quickly post another chapter of this and then another of 'Kidnapped'. **

**Stay tuned, loves. **


	15. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

Annabeth was never one to shove makeup on her face and worry too much about her looks in general as a young girl. When Percy Jackson had suddenly appeared at camp years ago when they were both only twelve, she'd still gone on not caring about her wild hair and makeup-less face. She hadn't even realized that he was attractive back then. A few years later when they were both fifteen was when she first noticing the little and simple things she could do to better her appearance. No, she didn't go all Aphrodite on herself, she would just spend her money buying _cute_ tank tops that were plain but might emphasize her figure more, instead of buying slightly baggy T-shirts and wearing muddy old shoes. She would add a bit of makeup on when they had a date or wear a nice dress when he really wanted to take her out on a night of fun, but she still had that care-less _Annabeth_ to her outfit picks. For example, wearing a nice dress but add a pair of flats instead of unnecessary heals to the outfit.

By the age of seventeen, Percy wasn't able to keep his eyes off of her and had always complimented her any chance he could get (which was all the time). He'd even told her once when they were eighteen and going off to college that she was _dangerously _beautiful. He'd explained by saying that the guys at her college weren't going to leave her alone and that he'd have to visit all the time to inform them to keep their paws off. She'd chuckled at him, thinking he'd been joking and they'd gone on with their day.

Percy had definitely made her feel beautiful over the years.

So right now, the one feeling that was running through her was confusion.

Two people today had called her _fat._

She'd always been someone to not give two shits about the nasty things people would ever tell her. But she'd been called fat twice in the same day by two totally different people at two totally different times. In the morning, she'd gone to her architectural classes and was doing just fine. There had been nothing wrong and her mood was pretty good. When class was over, she'd gotten up from her seat, picked up her bag and backed into someone as she was standing. It'd been a guy her age who looked actually pretty nice. She even remembered him helping her out with figuring the format of an essay she'd done at one time. She'd apologized for bumping him but he seemed to be in a bad mood and muttered, "_Fatass_."

And that had gotten her completely by surprise as he'd walked away. She swore she'd been pretty good with working out recently and that the comment was just out of his bad mood, but her perspective changed when the evening came.

She'd been reading a new book on her bed, wearing a spaghetti strap and pair of shorts in the stuffy room. Her roommate, Stacy, was a British gal with a blunt mind and was rude most of the time. Though, throughout rooming with her over the last year, she'd seen the sweet side to the brunette as well and learned that she was obsessed with justice (she was going into law), clothes, other people's love lives and dressing Annabeth up like a Barbie doll...oh and tea of course.

She'd walked past Annabeth and straight to her closet, but stopped in her tracks and looked at Annabeth with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you got bigger, love." the girl had chuckled and then shrugged, going back over to her closet to search for an outfit for a date she'd been going on that night.

Annabeth had bit her lip then. Her mind had begun to race at a million miles per second as she quickly darted off of her bed and waited until Stacy had changed and left, going over to her mirror and planting her feet firmly as she stood in front of the full body mirror, just staring at her reflection for a moment before slowly lifting her shirt and turning her body to see her stomach from a different angle.

She didn't see any pudge, her stomach was flat! She bit down on her lip harder and pushed the top back down. Maybe there was one, but she just couldn't see it.

She sighed sadly and lowered her body onto the floor, lying down. Within seconds she was doing crunches and continued on doing them for an hour. _Fat people can't do crunches for an hour!_ she told herself angrily and continued then to crunch for another fifteen minutes before she heard someone's knock on the front door.

She collapsed her limbs around her tiredly before slowly pushing herself off of the floor, making her way over to the door.

"Hey...Wise Girl." came her boyfriends greet in confusion. He was looking at her funny and it was probably because she was tired as hell, slightly panting and her skin was no doubt glistening from her work-out.

"Hey, Percy." she greeted and let him in, shutting the door behind her. He kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her slouched shoulders, leading them both to her bed.

"So, did you run a marathon in here or something?" he joked as they sat together.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a fake chuckle. "Of course." she said sarcastically.

Percy kissed her forehead subconsiously and pulled them back so they were laying down now. He turned his head to her and noticed the extra edge she held in her eyes. "What's wrong, Annabeth? I came by to watch your favorite movie." he told her, speaking of Titanic. "But you seem upset, so what's up?" he questioned, turning to lean on his elbow as he wrapped an arm around her stomach, drawing familiar circles on her side where his hand was placed.

Annabeth cleared her throat and shook her head. "Nothings wrong." she told him. She sat up to put the movie on but he pulled her back down. "Percy, I'm fine."

"You're also someone that sucks at hiding her emotions." he informed her, his tone serious and worried. "Come on, I've known you for ten years now. We've dated for six. You should be okay with telling me things, Wise Girl." he soothed and she sighed, closing her eyes.

She turned her head towards him and opened her big grey eyes. Her mouth opened up and then closed as she tried searching for the right words. "I... uh, do you think people can still love someone even if the person they love's become...I don't know, less attractive to them?" she asked.

Percy frowned and bit his lip for a moment. "If their personality is the one they fell in love with...then yes." Percy told her, hoping she wasn't insisting she'd lost all attraction to him.

Annabeth already knew the answer to her question. For example, if Percy ever got less attractive (which was completely and utterly impossible, even if he shaved his head and dyed his eyebrows purple), she'd still love him all the same.

"So...you don't mind that I've gotten...bigger recently?" she asked him awkwardly. How in Hades else was she suppose to ask him or bring it up?

Percy's eyes immediately darted to her chest and he felt guilty for a second for looking at it when she was upset. It was really the only thing that had changed about her recently. Her breasts had grown a little (and he noticed the little change), but why was that a bad thing?

"Uh, I-I don't mind that you've gotten bigger-r." he told her. His eyes widened when he saw the sad look on her face. What did he say? "Um, you've got great...uh, breasts, Annabeth. I-uh, I was just saying that they look f-fine!" he gulped when she looked at him weirdly.

"What in Hades are you talking about, Percy?" she whispered fiercely and he gulped again.

Percy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish and then cleared his throat. "Uh, what were _you_ talking about?" he retorted not too smartly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm talking about my weight in general, Percy. Two people called me fat today and I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" he interrupted her and put his hand up. "What weight? You weigh like a hundred pounds!"

Annabeth shrugged self-consciously and crossed her arms. "Well, two random people think I've gained weight and I really hope you don't mind-"

Percy obnoxiously shushed her and shook his head, a look of disgust on his face at the thought of her thinking of herself like that. "Annabeth, for one, you're tiny as hell. And two, who in Hades told someone like you that you're _fat_?" he practically growled.

Annabeth shrugged again. "Nobody. But if two random people in the same day are noticing it then-"

"Then nothing. Don't over think this, Wise Girl. You're gorgeous and there are always going to be your share of haters out there. Trust me, I've had plenty in the past." he told her, slowly running his hand through her hair, his mind wandering to Nancy Bobofit from one of his old schools and how'd she'd mess with him to no end.

Annabeth chuckled and shook her head. "You're right. I don't even know why it's bothering me so much."

"Because you over think everything. And you're a girl." he muttered as he kissed her neck a few times before finally kissing her cheek sweetly.

Annabeth tried to ignore the tingles he'd sent through her as she raised her eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean, mister?" she mumbled and bit her lip.

Percy shook his head and smirked. "U-uhah. Nothing. Just know," he paused and kissed her nose. "that you're extremely beautiful." he told her and she blushed.

"Mmm, thanks Percy." she whispered and gave him a kiss. "Now, go put on Titanic."

* * *

**Awe, isn't Percy an amazing boyfriend?**

**I'm so glad you guys think these one-shots are 'the best' and that they make your day. Hearing stuff like that from you guys makes _my _day.**

**The next one up is called 'Hero' i believe (:**

**Stay tuned! I can't wait to even write the next one but I must so some reviews can come in. REVIEW!**


	16. Hero

**Hero**

"Percy, this is so _stupid._" Annabeth hissed in his ear as he grinned widely.

Percy stared out into the crowd of people and squeezed her close to his side, her cheek pressing up against his side. He ignored the scowl she formed on her face and continued to grin ear to ear. "No, Wise Girl." he paused for a dramatic effect. "This is epic."

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Rachel walked up to them with the same grin Percy held, dressed in... Annabeth couldn't even decifer what in Hades she was supposed to be.

Her skin was painted completely gold and shimmered in the slightly dim lighting and she wore a flashy short dress with abstract designs laced into it. A pair of glittery wings were on her back. "What the heck are you supposed to be?" Annabeth asked bluntly.

Rachel's (golden) jaw dropped. "Seriously, Annabeth?" Rachel questioned her, perplexed that it wasn't obvious what she was. "I'm a fairy!"

Annabeth tilted her head and nodded slowly. "Oh...yeah." she blushed and Percy cleared his throat.

"This all looks really awesome, Rachel." Percy told her, his eyes continuing to take in the room filled with decorations and dancing costume baring teens.

Rachel smiled and thanked him and turned to greet someone else who came in through the door, but turned quickly back around and stopped them for a moment. "At some point, check out the basement! Seriously, it's awesome. My dad had some people turn it into a haunted house for tonight." she looked Annabeth's costume over really quick. "You look _hot._ Keep a close eye on her, Percy." Rachel teased and then left them.

Annabeth crossed her arms stubbornly and huffed. "I feel weird." she muttered in her tiny costume. Percy had told her not to make plans for Halloween because he had an 'amazing surprise' waiting for her. He'd gone out and bought himself a 'Prince Charming' costume, the buttons on his shirt opened, his chest out for all to see. Annabeth thought they were going to be spending time at his place because Sally was going over to a neighbor's house with Paul for a party and that they'd sit on his couch, snuggling together and watching a ton of horror flicks. And _boy _was she wrong when he'd handed her a _princess-damsel _costume (**Link on my profile)**, saying that it matched her hair in a lame attempt to make her wear it. After an hour of arguing and him giving her the pup eyes, she'd finally caved and was then dragged to Rachel Dare's house for a Halloween party.

Percy unwrapped his arm from around her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around and then pulling her close. "Lighten up, Wise Girl." he told her, a smirk on his face.

Annabeth bit her lip and groaned when he pulled her over to a group of his friends from school. He chatted with them before one of the girls proclaimed that they needed to dance.

Annabeth sighed as Percy dragged her over to the area where everyone was dancing and held her close. At one point, a guy that was dancing next to them stumbled and fell to the floor laughing at his own clumsiness. Either that or he was drunk (which was weird considering there wasn't any alcohol available). Unfortunately the idiot had managed to fall into Annabeth before falling to the floor and her dancing was interrupted with a fall of her own.

She closed her eyes as she readied herself to hit the floor. Although as cliché as it sounded, she felt two strong hands grip her hips and steady her up. Percy was smirking at her when she opened her eyes as she grasped the front of his open shirt. "My hero." she muttered sarcastically and blushed.

Percy laughed whole heartily and pulled her into a hug. "You're cute." he simply said and then pulled her away from the large crowd.

Annabeth followed him, confused and not sure on where he was planning on going. He walked the both of them over to a door labeled 'Haunted House: Enter if you dare.' and she scoffed.

"Percy, I'm sure it won't even be scary." Annabeth told him, crossing her arms.

Percy shrugged, knowing the 'monsters' on the other side of the door wouldn't come close to the realistic ones they'd faced in the past. "So? It should still be pretty fun. And besides, you owe me."

Annabeth snorted. "And what do I owe you for?" she rose an eyebrow.

Percy crossed his own arms and narrowed his green eyes. "You made me _knit_ with you last week."

Annabeth's jaw dropped in offense. "Small activities like that are good for a relationship, Percy! And you said it was fun."

Percy scowled. "_You _said it was fun. And I needed to risk my manhood, why?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and was ready to respond but he was soon leaning down and grabbing the backs of her legs, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder, her arms still crossed stubbornly. "Percy." she all about growled. He'd found that simply throwing her over his shoulder solved all of her stubborn moments.

The son of Poseidon was grinning triumphantly, his hand over her bottom to keep the short skirt of her dress from hiking up. He opened the door and walked down the stairs and stopped in front of a flashy display of a coffin. A man with fangs sat up quickly and yelled out to them, but Percy just chuckled.

"You can put me down now, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth more like demanded him and he quickly set her down, teasingly swiping some make-believe dust from her shoulder.

Annabeth chuckled and grabbed his hand, ushering him to the next area and wanting to get out of the stupid haunted house asap.

The next area was behind a doorway made of a black blanket. They both pushed passed it and were greeted with complete darkness. Percy jokingly whimpered and clung to Annabeth's shirt.

Annabeth rolled her eyes in the dark and they began walking forward slowly, hoping they wouldn't trip and fall over anything leering in the pitch black.

They both halted when Annabeth bumped into a 'wall'. Annabeth scoffed and pushed the 'wall', frowning when it moved away and out of her reach.

Suddenly, blinding lights switched on and they both squinted before their eyes adjusted and Percy winced when Annabeth's piercing scream made its way through the air. He felt her jump up in down a few times next to him as she continued screaming and then she was behind him, pushing him toward the spider webbed themed room, small 'spiders on each of the dozens of webs.

Annabeth turned to run the other way and make her way back through the other area and up the stairs, but Percy grasped her waist and spun her around toward the display.

Annabeth screamed when she _swore_ she saw one of the 'spiders' move and her eyes went wider, if possible, when a guy stepped out of the corner with a little gadget in his hand.

One of the 'spiders' fell off of the fake webs and in front of the couples feet. Annabeth screamed and stumbled back into Percy. "Kill it!" she shouted and then felt a flash on her.

Percy and Annabeth looked up to see the skinny guy holding up a small digital camera, grinning his ass off. "Uh, this was kind of Rachel's idea. You are Annabeth, right?" the guy asked and Annabeth continued to stare in shock but gave a nod to show she was still sane. "You shove hard." he muttered to himself but she heard him and realized he'd been the 'wall' she'd pushed before. "So uh, she paid me fifty bucks to take a picture of you, so here." the photo had come out of the vintage camera and he handed it to her, running off before she beat him to a pulp.

Annabeth stared at the photo after they got a safe distance away from the spider webs and scowled. She'd been screaming during the photo and her jaw dropped when she saw that Percy had been cracking up the entire time. His face was nothing short of amused in the picture and she stuffed it into his hand with a huff.

Percy rolled his eyes as she sprinted across the room and away from the fake spiders and then waited for him to come, her eyes darting all over the room as if they would all attack her at once.

"Lets get the Hades out of here, Hero." she mumbled and they continued on.

Percy smirked and looped his arm around her. "Yes, my dear Princess." he joked and kissed her forehead as she rushed them out.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next one-shot 'Scars'. I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	17. Scars

**Scars**

Annabeth sighed in thought as she continued resting her head on her boyfriends chest. She had visited his apartment last night to take a break from her roommate that she unfortunately had until the semester ended, followed by her graduation at college. Percy would be graduating in marine biology at the same time and had been lucky enough to move out from his dorm room when he'd turned twenty-one, which was a little more than a year ago, and had gotten his own place close to the dorms. Annabeth was supposed to make her way in with him once she finished her schooling, figuring it would be easier since her dorms were right by her college, while Percy's apartment was a bit of a drive.

At the moment they were both laying in his bed, just recently waking up and enjoying the beginning of their day off of school together. Percy was dressed in boxers while Annabeth wore a top that fell lazily off one of her shoulders over her underwear. They'd both spent the night cuddling up to one another and falling asleep to each others kisses.

A perfect night in Annabeth's opinion.

Annabeth's had zeroed in on a small white line on Percy's tan torso. It was about the length of her small pinky and was faded, almost blending in with the rest of him. "Where'd you get this?" she mumbled and glanced up at him for a second through her lashes before averting her gaze back down at the mystery mark.

Percy glanced down at it and chuckled. "That was before I'd become invulnerable." he informed her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and began tracing the length of the scar. "Duh, Seaweed Brain. I meant, how did you get it?"

Percy scoffed. "Smartass." he muttered. "Anyway, I think that happened when I..." he paused and she frowned when he didn't continue.

"When you what?" she demanded softly and poked his stomach to get him to continue.

"Uh, that was after our first kiss in Mt. St. Helens and uh, one of the telekhines had nicked me before I escaped." he told her.

That subject had always been touchy for the two of them to talk about because it had been a time when Annabeth had gone into a depression over his 'death' for two weeks.

So they rarely discussed the topic, especially after Annabeth found out about him being with Calypso.

Percy cleared his throat after Annabeth didn't respond, still running her finger across the scar. He looked down at her right shoulder to see a two-inch scar there from when she'd saved his life six years ago. "So where'd you get this?" he teased and she felt his fingers brush the marked area.

Annabeth turned over so she was lying above him and smirked. "It was before I became invulnerable." she mocked and he chuckled. "Uh, it was after our first kiss." she attempted to deepen her voice to match his.

Percy looked down at her in amusement and wrapped his hands around her back as he laughed. "That was a total epic fail." he mumbled and kissed her nose.

Annabeth chuckled and scooted forward so her face was now above his as his hands moved to rest on her bottom. "Well then lets just say I got it from saving this one guys ass..." she muttered as her lips brushed his.

Percy smirked as he didn't take time to wait for her to lean in the rest of the way, doing so himself. He groaned when her tongue slipped into his mouth, his grip on her bottom tightening.

Percy sat up as they continued to lock lips and brought his hands up to the hem of her top, slowly lifting it over her head after they broke away for a short moment.

He was turning them over and she bit her lip when his lips found her neck, heading directly to the 'spot' that seemed to always be her own kind of invulnerable area he liked to tease.

Percy kissed down her neck and collarbone and then soon continued toward the curve of her breast. Annabeth bucked her hips slightly when she felt him tug at the area with his lips and nip at it with his teeth, biting her lip and letting out a few groans.

The son of Poseidon kissed the area one last time before sending swift kisses down her stomach and then sending a few random ones to her tummy.

Annabeth gently grasped Percy's head and pulled him back up so he could meet her lips in an eager kiss, her fingers moving down to his torso to brush over his incredible six-pack. Her fingers brushed over his shoulders as his head dipped to her chest again and she moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders. The young man glanced up at her from her chest, his green eyes a shade darker than usual and filled with lust.

"Well then, Wise Girl." he smirked softly and she kept her eyes closed but would have rolled them if they were open.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." she said and he quickly obeyed.

* * *

Annabeth laughed as she ran out of the beach's water, her boyfriend chasing after her. She stopped in her tracks and let Percy wrap his arms around her playfully when she almost bumped into an older couple. "Sorry." she told them and the man waved them off with a smile. Percy playfully spun her around and apologized to the man as well.

"Sorry, Mr. Wilanders." he told his mother's neighbor as he set Annabeth down, their wet, swimsuit clad bodies leaning against each other.

"It's alright, Percy." the man told him with another smile. "Say, you've got a few scratches there on your back, lad." the older man informed him.

Percy gulped and saw Annabeth's face turn pink. He smirked and shrugged. "I was at a friends and they've got a really feisty...cat." he told them, though Annabeth detected the amusement in his voice meant for her to only pick up.

Mr. Wilanders nodded with a chuckle. "Oh, I know what you mean, son. Our cat, Darcy, is constantly trying to scratch me up. 'Specially in the face." The man told him and Percy smiled at his naive thoughts.

"Yup...darn cats." he nodded as Annabeth crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"We'll see you later though, Percy. I expect to see you at your mother's dinner party?" Mrs. Wilanders gave him a look as if to say he'd better be there.

Percy cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Of course you will." he told her and the couple said their goodbyes before heading another direction.

Percy started to laugh once they were out of ear-shot and Annabeth narrowed her eyes, popping her hip out. "A feisty _cat_? Really, Percy?" she asked him in irritation.

Percy wiped a tear from his eye as he was finally able to stop his laughing... kind of. "What? That was the best way to cover up your dirty doings." he told her in amusement.

Annabeth huffed. "You said I was a cat!"

"A feisty cat." he corrected. "And technically, no I didn't. I never brought you into the equation." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder but she pushed it off and Percy rolled his eyes but continued smiling.

"You know very well what I mean!" she retorted.

Percy continued to smile, knowing that the _amazing_ morning they shared wouldn't be ruined by his girlfriend taking his dirty jokes too seriously. "Well look at it like this." he told her, holding a finger up as if it were a good idea. "You gave me a few more tiny scars to the table." he smirked stupidly. "The good kind to." he chuckled and Annabeth groaned angrily.

She scoffed as he continued to try to restrain his laughter. "Percy Jackson, you're a pig!"

"And you're a tiger." he told her lovingly, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a bear hug, thus lifting her off the ground and spinning her before setting her back down. "Come on, this morning was great. Don't get all upset on me now." he mumbled as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

Annabeth craned her neck to look up at him and pouted. "Fine." she muttered back and let his lips touch her own.

Screw her irritation. His lips tasted better than grumpiness.

* * *

**There goes that one guys! So the next one is 'Cry'. Stay tuned for it and go read my other story 'Kidnapped'.**


	18. Cry

**Cry**

He found her at the beach, alone. He'd been looking for her everywhere and was pleased to see that she'd been hiding out at his favorite spot. What confused him, from where he stood, was the shaking he could see. He frowned and thought about how their day had gone, and if there was anything he could've done to upset his girlfriend of almost two years. After coming up with nothing, he trudged over to her quickly.

He was leaning in front of her now and she pulled her knees to her chest, her hands frantically trying to wipe the falling tears off of her face once she realized she'd been caught. Her face was red, eyes slightly swollen and her grey eyes blinked with sadness.

"Wise Girl..." he trailed off and gently pushed her hands down so he could wipe the tears away for her. "What's wrong?" he whispered and stroked her hair with both hands.

Annabeth shook her head as more tears continued to spill out. "Nothing." she whispered back.

Percy bit his lip and his eyes ran over her body in worry. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked, panic quickly setting into his chest.

Annabeth shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "No, Seaweed Brain. Nobody hurt me." she told him and continued to look away from his eyes.

Percy sighed in relief and moved so that he was sitting right next to her, pulling her to his side by wrapping his arms around her. He felt her lean against him and saw her close her eyes for a second.

"You're worrying me." he mumbled and lightly drew circles on her arm.

Annabeth sighed and bit her lip. "I don't want to be a demigod." she mumbled, a tremble in her voice. A second later she let out a small hiccup and sob and Percy looked down at her, confused.

"Wise Girl, what's this? You seemed so happy earlier. What's the sudden change in mood?" he questioned.

Annabeth lightly shrugged and hiccuped again. "Demigods always die young." she shook her head in thought, looking off at the distant horizon. "I don't want us to die young. Or what if only one of dies and the other has to live in pain?" she sobbed. "If you ever died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not being there to help you." she paused and let out a breath to try and regain herself. "Everyone I know has left me at one point and I don't want to loose you...ever." she whispered.

Percy closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his forehead onto the top of her head. "Wise Girl, don't think about that. And if we do die...if I die one day then I'll see you when we meet up in the underworld in Essylum." he paused. "But that won't happen for a long time. Right now we can't focus on dying. Only living." he soothed her.

Annabeth shook her head sadly. "This isn't living...this is surviving."

Percy pulled her closer, if possible, and kissed her head. "At least we're doing it together." he whispered.

Annabeth chuckled and sniffled. "Yeah." she responded. "Sorry I'm a wreck and all moody."

Percy shrugged and drew soothing circles on her arm. "It's alright. I'm use to it." he told her stupidly.

Annabeth gasped and stifled her smile. "Jerk." she said and smacked his invulnerable chest. "And besides, it's not my fault..." she mumbled as he pulled her into his lap now and she rested her head against his chest. "Blame mother nature." she mumbled.

Percy frowned. "Blame Gaia? Why?" he asked, wondering why she randomly brought up the goddess.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain." she muttered. "No, I'm not talking about Gaia. I'm talking about my period." she told him bluntly.

Percy blushed and cleared his throat. "Oh..."

Annabeth smiled contently after a short silence and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and leaning against his strong build.

She gasped and brought her head back up when she felt him lift her up. "Percy, what are you doing?"

Percy smiled at her and continued to walk away from the beach. "I heard girls crave chocolate while they're...yeah. So we're going to go to the Big house, sneak into the kitchen and bake a chocolate cake." he told her confidently.

Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "Are we now?" she challenged his determination.

"Yup." he said simply, popping the 'p'.

Annabeth scoffed but was grinning on the inside. He was defiantly the only person she knew who could make her go from crying to grinning like the Cheshire cat.

And she loved him for it.

* * *

**There goes that one! The next one is 'Pain' so stay tuned for it.**

**I can never stop smiling when you guys send in these awesome reviews! Seriously! They mean so much to me and somehow make it more meaningful to write these.**

**VVVV QUESTION QUESTION QUESTION VVVV**

**What is your guys absolute FAVORITE one-shot I've written so far?**


	19. Pain

**Pain**

Annabeth gasped when she felt Percy's hang circle around her stomach, his head dropping into her shoulder as he kissed her collarbone, standing behind her.

"Percy!" she hissed in a whisper and turned around in his grasp, lightly pushing at his chest in an attempt to push him away. He stood his ground and smirked, knowing he was very much stronger. "We're in a library and I'm trying to find my book! I can't do that if you're over here trying to suction cup my neck!" she whispered with a slight blush.

Percy's face reddened a tiny bit. "You looked cute though." he told her and attempted to kiss her again, his hands still grasping her hips.

Annabeth bit her lip and and moved backward until she hit the bookcase. "Percy-"

He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. Annabeth finally gave in, telling herself to only continue on for about a minute, but it soon turned into five...and then ten.

Percy was now running his hands down her hips and lifting her up, pushing her up against the bookcase. Her 'inner wisdom' told her to push him away, find her damn book and leave with him while lecturing him about PDA. But that wasn't happening. Things had been happening like this the entire month and she never knew how to take control of the situation.

"Wer're going to get caught." she mumbled in the fierce kiss and felt his chest vibrate with a chuckle.

"So." he muttered back and continued the passionate kiss they were currently in.

Annabeth sighed into his mouth and gripped the back of his neck as he continued to hold her up against the bookcase.

"Percy." She whispered and pulled away from the kiss after another minute. "I have a question." he nodded as he kept his eyes closed, his forehead leaning against her cheek. "First put me down." she told him and he listened.

"Yes, mi'lady." he replied in the best British accent he could, which completely made Annabeth melt under his tone even more.

"Uh." she stuttered out, still a bit dazed. "Is there something going on with you?" she asked and he opened his eyes with a confused frown. "I mean, you just lately seem to have grown more...rowdy. Not that I mind...at all. It's just that I'm wondering if there's something you need to talk about." she whispered and they both watched as a young man passed by holding the hand of his daughter, going to the next aisle over.

Percy gulped and cleared his throat. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere private." he muttered with a small blush.

Annabeth quietly scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't wait to make-out in private?" she retorted.

Percy didn't smile or chuckle like he usually would but just bit his lip. "Private would be a better way for us to talk about it." he told her sincerely and she nodded, looking away in thought as he leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

Whatever he wanted to discuss, they would discuss on their way back to his place.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" she asked as he drove his truck along the slightly busy rode.

Percy rose an eyebrow. "You want to talk _now_?" he asked in confusion.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You asked for privacy and this is it. It's just the two of us." she told him.

Percy nodded and nervously let out a breath. He wanted to tell that he loved her. No, it wouldn't be the first time he'd told her. He'd done so plenty of times and the first had been a stupid Facebook way of telling her. But this was different.

When he meant he wanted to let her know that he loved her, he meant it. He wanted them to deepen their relationship and _make_ love to her.

"H-have you ever thought about us taking the next step?" he asked her, his eyes glued to the rode.

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a rosy blush appeared over her cheeks, already slightly red from the cold winter air outside.

"Maybe." she told him shyly.

_Maybe_? What did that even mean!

"Yeah...I have." she concluded when she saw his slightly perplexed face.

_Well then..._ he thought, gulping and finally stealing a glance at her face.

He nervously coughed. "Well that's what's been on my mind I guess." he told her honestly.

"Oh." she responded with a nod and awkwardly bit her lip while her eyes set forward.

Percy cleared his throat and looked over at her when they pulled up to a red light. "I'm sorry, it's stupid-"

"It's not stupid in anyway-shape-or form, Seaweed Brain. I'm just surprised." she interrupted him.

Percy nodded and began to drive again when the red light went green.

"Tonight?" He suddenly heard her whisper.

Percy's mouth flew open like a fish and he stole a glance at her before looking back at the rode. He coughed a few times and tried to regain himself. "What was that?" he asked nervously, his voice an octave higher than normal.

Annabeth folded her hands nervously and shrugged her shoulders. "We could if you want." she mumbled.

Percy gulped after finally closing his mouth. "Annabeth, we're not doing it just because I've been having these weird urges lately. We'll do it...when you're ready." he confirmed with a nod, his eyes trained forward.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How do you know I'm not ready?" she challenged and Percy bit his lip in thought.

"You're right, I don't." he told her in a mutter.

Annabeth shifted in her seat so she was facing him and crossed her arms. "Well I am." she said stubbornly, as if they were arguing over who was smarter.

Percy let a small smile slip (**say that three times fast**) onto his face and he nodded.

"Noted." he simply replied.

Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Percy shrugged. "Uh, yeah?"

Annabeth scoffed and turned on the radio, blasting her favorite station, which happened to be one of Percy's least favorite.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy sat on his couch while they waited for Sally and Paul to leave for their Christmas shopping. Annabeth was sitting forward with a warm mug of hot coco in her hand as Percy sloped back in his seat, flipping through the channels on the T.V.

Sally came in and grabbed her coat off the arm of the couch while Paul adjusted his scarf. "We'll be back in a few hours, guys. Sorry this is so sudden and I won't be able to make dinner for you." Sally told them with guilt. "But I bought some mac and cheese I figured Percy could make." Sally gave him a look and Percy rolled his eyes on the inside.

"I'd love to." he told her in a fake, cheesy tone.

"Great." his mom replied and she kissed them both on the forehead before leaving with Paul. "And no funny business!" was what she said before she left.

Percy groaned in embarrassment and cleared his throat, glancing over at Annabeth as she set her mug down on the coffee table.

He rose his eyebrow at her suspiciously when she bit her lip and scooted over to him...the most seductive look he'd ever seen plastered on her face.

Before he could say anything of his suspicions, she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy didn't know what her motive was, but at the moment didn't care. His hot girlfriend of two and a half years was crawling into his lap, straddling him now and kissing him like the world would end the next day.

He shifted a bit on his spot and pulled her closer by wrapping his hands around her back. Annabeth was soon leaning her head down and kissing his neck, something she rarely did due to the fact that that was usually _his_ move.

He moaned when she nipped at the crook of his neck and barely realized her hands trailing down to the hem of his shirt. She lifted it up and he swiftly helped her take it off. They'd gotten this far before a _long_ time ago so he didn't mind it at all.

She didn't even wait for him to help her as she pushed back a little to remove her own shirt and Percy frowned.

Annabeth ran her fingers up his chest and kissed him fiercely. He pulled away when her hands gripped the hem of his pants and pulled at them. "Annabeth." he said. "I know what you're trying to do-"

She interrupted with a kiss but he gently pulled back and grabbed her hands, stroking them with his thumbs. "I know what you're trying to do." he informed her as they both tried catching their breaths, his forehead leaning against hers.

Annabeth gave a small groan and tried kissing him again but he wouldn't let her. "Percy, you're ready and I'm ready." she whispered softly.

Percy gulped and nodded his head. "I know that, but that doesn't mean we have to rush into things like this. I don't want it to be like this. Don't you want it to be special?" he asked her.

Annabeth sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Yeah." she admitted and felt him wrap his arms around her. "I just thought you wanted it...soon."

Percy chuckled and shook his head. "I honestly don't know if you're ready. And it'll happen when the time comes I guess."

Annabeth lifted her head up and and narrowed her eyes. "I _am _ready." she hissed. "Stop making it seem like I'm not ready for this!"

Percy rose an eyebrow. "You just seem like you're doing it...I don't know for me?"

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Ugh! You're such a kelp head!" she told him and rolled off of him, laying down on the free part of the couch, her legs hanging over his lap.

Percy laughed and moved so he was hovering over her. "Fine then." he whispered into her shoulder. "How about we go out tomorrow, have a nice date or something and then come back here. Mom and Paul won't be home." he told her.

Annabeth bit her lip and nodded. "I still don't get why we can't do it now." she reasoned.

"Because tomorrow we'll both be prepared and I plan on making it...romantic." he told her, bringing his face up and looking into her grey orbs. "How's that sound?"

Annabeth nodded again as he kissed her cheek. "I'd love to see you give a shot at romantic, Seaweed Brain."

"..."

* * *

Annabeth laughed as Percy attempted to read the menu. "These words are stupid." he concluded and she shook her head in amusement.

"Just get a regular burger with me. This is why we should've just gone to like Mc Donald's or something."

Percy scoffed. "Mc Donald's isn't romantic though." he told her and the waiter came over, taking their order of burgers.

"So," Percy said as he took a sip of his water. "You nervous?" he asked quietly.

Annabeth looked at him and scoffed. "Of course not." she lied smoothly but he smiled.

"It's okay if you are." he mumbled. "I'm nervous on the inside to." he admitted.

They ate the rest of the meal, talking about normal everyday things. Annabeth explained to him one of the temples she wanted to put up in Olympus soon and Percy sat their, not really listening (He attempted! He really did!) and more so just staring at her beautiful face.

_Gods_, his girlfriend was hot.

* * *

Annabeth felt the cold breeze whip her hair behind her as she opened the truck door and stepped out, hearing Percy do it as well from his side.

The cold air nipped at her skin and her cheeks flushed red. She followed him up the lot before they got into the apartment complex. He keyed himself in and they made their way up to his place. He unlocked the door and took his coat off, Annabeth doing the same with hers.

They placed the coats on the coat rack that stood nearby and Percy turned to her, a small smile on his face. He reached his hand out and took hers into his.

The son of Poseidon led her through the dark living room and into his room.

As soon as Annabeth opened the door, candles came into her view. They lined his dresser and desk and there were a couple of small ones shaped into a heart on top of his a chest that stood next to his bed.

If it were a different occasion and she wasn't thinking about what they were suppose to do, then she would have scolded him for leaving lit candles in his room for such a long period of time and how it could burn the apartment down when they were out if one of them fell over.

But that was far from her mind at the moment, especially when she saw the rose petals scattered around the white sheets on his bed. "Percy...this is amazing." she whispered.

Percy nodded and wrapped his arms around her from behind, leaning his head down to kiss her shoulder. Annabeth leaned back into his chest and sighed, closing her eyes.

This was it.

She turned in his grasp and their lips met. His room smelled faintly of blue cookies and she giggled at the thought.

Percy broke the kiss with a smile, his grasp on her waist pulling her up against his hips. "What's so funny, Wise Girl?" he whispered.

Annabeth shook her head and kissed him again and he immediately forgot about it. He gently lifted her up and she straddled him as he walked over to the bed. The kisses weren't fierce but soft and gentle, which is exactly how Percy planned on doing this.

When he was lying over her finally, he pulled his head back from the kiss and looked at her with concern. "Maybe you should...take a pain pill or something." he said.

Annabeth frowned. "What?" she asked, perplexed.

"Isn't it going to...hurt you? Since it's your first time?" he questioned.

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes for a second. "Percy, I'm not taking a pain pill. And the pain won't last forever, alright?" she assured him.

Percy bit his lip as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Alright. But we can stop anytime it becomes too much-"

Annabeth shushed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You talk too much sometimes." she giggled.

Percy chuckled and leaned back down into her lips.

Annabeth felt her body warm up as he kissed her and her back arched when the tips of his fingers trailed up the spine of her back. Their tongues soon started to dance with each other as both of them moaned.

She smiled at the sensation he gave her as he looked her in the eyes one last time and brought his hand up from her back up to her face to push her hair from her eyes, sliding his fingers from the back of her ear to her jawline so he could cup the side of her face in his hand.

He leaned into her collarbone and kissed it tenderly, slowly pushing her top up and then soon over her head. Annabeth's fingers gripped his shirt and she moaned into their current kiss as she attempted to lift his shirt up. Percy held back his chuckle when she struggled, obviously too distracted by the kiss. He helped her bring it off the rest of the way and tossed it away.

His large hands wrapped around her small waist and he pulled her closer to him, though used his elbows to hold him up so he wouldn't crush her.

The blonde became a little impatient as she fumbled with his belt and this time Percy did chuckle. He helped her with it and then removed his next article of clothing, leaving him in his black boxers.

He swiftly tugged Annabeth's jeans off and observed her laced-clad body. Her bra was strapless and as he kissed her again, his hand leading its way up her back to unclasp it...he heard the front door to the apartment open, his mom and Paul arguing about something as they entered.

"Shit!" he whispered in a curse and Annabeth looked at him frantically, her lips red and swollen from the kisses they shared.

Percy flung up from the bed, followed by his girlfriend, and quickly stumbled around his room to find his clothing.

Annabeth tripped and fell over when she tried to quickly put her jeans on. "What was that?" they heard Paul's voice. Annabeth cursed and slipped them on the rest of the way from the floor while Percy finished dressing. He looked around frantically for his girlfriends shirt and sprinted across the room the retrieve it as she stood up, caught the flying article of clothing and slipped the fancy shirt she'd been wearing on.

Percy frantically sat in his desk and picked up a random piece of paper, slipped on his reading glasses and pretended to look busy as Annabeth went and sat on his bed casually.

And a second later the door opened. "Percy?" his mother asked.

Percy looked up as if he were _really_ confused and Annabeth had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at how over-dramatic he made himself sound. "Mom? Paul? What are you guys doing back?" he asked, Annabeth hinting the annoyance he tried hiding.

Sally sighed and looked over at Paul with a pointed look. "The weather turned sour so we had to come back before we got stuck out there. Paul wanted to stay out but that's just foolish." Paul cleared his throat awkwardly and Sally looked over at Percy again. "What are you guys doing back? I thought you were going to spend the night out." she questioned.

"Uh, the weather kind of messed our plans up to." He said, angling his legs a tad more so his mom and former teacher couldn't see the bulge in his jeans he'd been trying to hide.

Paul and Sally nodded. "Hunny, what's with all of the candles?" Sally asked him, looking around the room.

Percy bit his lip. "Well we were going to continue our date...probably watch Titanic. Annabeth said candles were romantic so...we just added that in." he told them and Annabeth mentally through daggers at his eyeballs for his accusation.

Sally smiled and nodded. "That's sweet of you to be considerate of her. What's that you got there?" she asked of what was in his hands.

Percy cleared his throat and set the paper down. "Do you think Annabeth and I could...watch our movie now?" he mumbled, embarrassed by his mothers pestering.

"Oh, yeah. Continue." she whispered and smiled at them before leaving and shutting the door, Paul right behind her.

Both of them looked at each other slowly and let out a breath they didn't know they were hiding. "Perfect." Annabeth sulked and ran a hand through her hair.

Percy came over to the bed and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's alright. We'll get another chance some other time." he told her reassuringly.

Annabeth sighed and leaned against him. "Mhhmm." she huffed. "We were...so close though. And it was perfect."

Percy pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

Annabeth laughed as Percy blew raspberry kisses on her neck.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Out! This is a dressing room for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" he teased and wrapped her in his arms again.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the mirror. "Do you always creep on girls while they're trying to get dressed?" Annabeth asked and changed out of the shirt she'd tried on, going for another one she brought into the small area.

"Nope, just you." he told her and looked at the mirror with her. "I like the other one better." he told her. "This one just reminds me of camp too much." he said, gesturing toward the orange t-shirt she was trying out.

Annabeth nodded. "True." she said.

They were both going to head over to Percy's place afterward and just laze around while watching whatever was on TV.

It had been a few days since the interruption of what _would've_ been the greatest night of Annabeth's freaking life and neither of them had the opportunity to make plans on when to try again, not knowing when they could get complete alone time.

"Hey." he whispered as they walked out of the store after Annabeth purchased a plain red top.

"Yeah?" she asked as she tried shoving the receipt into her purse.

"Paul and mom are going to Mauntauk for two days." he told her.

Annabeth looked up at him and blushed. "Oh, really?" she asked.

Percy nodded at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear as they walked hand in hand. "Just wondering if you're free?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck.

Annabeth bit her lip, looking up at him. "Of course."

* * *

Annabeth was moaning as his lips came in contact with the side of her neck.

They were in his room again, only a few candles displayed this time and Sally and Paul were for sure out this time.

Annabeth racked her mind and tried to remember even what her name was as he pushed his clothes off, leaving him in his grey boxers and then doing the same to her. Gods, there was no way for her to think about anything other than the young man laying on top of her as he filled her body with sensations with every touch.

Annabeth looked at his deep sea green eyes as he gently unclasped her bra and once it was off, her hands timidly flew up to cover her chest self-consciously.

His large hands stopped her gently and she bit her lip, then nodding when she realized she didn't need to be like that with him, considering he was gentle with her and the love of her life.

Percy looked at her and groaned at the sight of her bare chest. "Your beautiful, Annabeth." he whispered to her and she gulped at his husky voice.

Her eyes closed when she felt his lips on her breasts and she let out a moan when his hands went up to grope them softly. "Percy." she whispered and gripped his head gently, pulling his head back up so it was leveled with hers. "Please." she said and he understood. "I want you..." she mumbled.

Percy nodded and moved her legs so that he could fit in between them and pulled his boxers off. His fingers wrapped around the edge of Annabeth's panties and he pulled them off. "Are you sure you're ready? We can stop, but it's _got _to be now if we do." he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't want to stop."

The son of Poseidon nodded again and spread her legs a bit more, entering her soon after.

Annabeth felt him and a moment later she let out a quick small hiss and whimper. She heard Percy mumbling his love to her as he kissed her and tried to distract her from the pain. She felt a tear role down her cheek and felt his thumb wipe it away.

She soon felt a stirring pleasure begin to force itself over the pain and she moaned when Percy began moving in rhythm. "I love you." he repeated into her ear.

"Gods...Percy." she moaned and he sucked in a breath after hearing her say his name like that.

They both spoke each others names as Percy continued to pleasure the both of them.

* * *

Percy woke up the next morning, sunlight shining through his window as he squinted down at the girl lying next to him, wrapped in his grasp.

He smiled at the previous events that occurred the night before. Annabeth had fallen asleep first and he'd carefully dressed her in one of his shirts so she wouldn't freeze.

He looked at her sleeping face and reached a hand out, stroking her cheek. He hoped the pain that he knew she had to go through her first time was washed away with his distractions. It seemed to have been so as he remembered her saying his name in pleasure.

Yup, she was stuck with him for life now.

* * *

**Ahhhh, this took me all day to write! So it was basically the challenge Percy and Annabeth had to go through for their first time. Thanks for telling me what your favotites have been so far.**

**So, to those who missed my previous question...**

**What is your favorite one-shot I've written so far?**


	20. Study

**Study**

Percy folded the piece of paper one more time, completing the small airplane with perfection. He squinted and aimed at the black haired boy across the room, who was currently sitting on Percy's desk chair, his eyes opening and closing as he drifted in and out of sleep, obviously bored. With a flick of his wrist, the miniature airplane went flying across the room, hitting the son of Hades square on the cheek.

Percy snorted and then let out a small fit of laughter, bringing Annabeth out of her concentration of the book she'd been reading out loud for Nico.

Nico was glaring at the son of Poseidon, who was still cracking up and Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "You weren't even listening!"

Percy and Nico looked over at her, the older male slightly smirking while the other rolled his eyes. "I _was _listening, Annabeth." Nico started. "Your boyfriend over there is the one that threw the paper at me and then proceeded to giggle like a school girl." he told her bluntly, slouched lazily in his seat.

Percy gulped when she snapped her head toward him. "He was sleeping!" he defended himself.

Annabeth's jaw dropped in offense and her head whipped back toward Nico's direction. "I'm _that _boring that you fell asleep?" she asked.

Nico's mouth opened as if he were trying to speak, and then it closed.

He groaned when Annabeth 'hmmphed' and crossed her arms. "It's the homework that's boring! Why can't we just go out and get burgers or something?" he whined.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Because the point of us three to hang out was for me to help you with your English paper on Romeo and Juliet and Percy with his math." she explained.

Percy scooted on the bed next to her. "And since she already helped me, and you don't want her help...you should go so we can spend some time together." Percy smirked at Nico.

"As in make out." Nico said bluntly.

Annabeth blushed. "No!" she smacked Percy's invulnerable leg. "Nico, I'm going to help you. But you need to stay _awake_ for me."

Nico sighed and nodded. "Fine." he paused. "Uh, so I think I fell asleep during the last paragraph, so you can start right before that." he told her.

Annabeth nodded and began reading again, stumbling on a few words here and there due to her dyslexia...and the fact that Percy was blowing whispers into her ear. And then he ended up just blowing feather touch wisps into her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Will you two quit it! I think I'm going to be sick!" the son of Hades dramatically covered his eyes with his palm.

Percy smirked and nuzzled his face into Annabeth's shoulder, kissing it soon after. Nico had peaked through his fingers to see if they had listened and groaned when he saw Percy's lips come in contact with Annabeth's shoulder. "That's it! Adios!" he gathered his things and within seconds, he'd shadow traveled away.

Annabeth glared at Percy. "Now he won't be able to finish his homework, you Seaweed Brain!" she scolded.

Percy rolled his eyes. "He can manage." he mumbled into her shoulder.

Annabeth sighed and waved the book in front of his face. "He's suppose to read chapters 6-10!"

Percy gulped. "Oh." he said and bit his lips. "Oops."

* * *

**This one is really short, I know, but the last one was long! Alright, so the next one is called 'Muscle'.**

**Oh, and I got complaints for this story not being rated 'M'. It _was _rated M at one point and then people were complaining that there wasn't even any M rated material and that it needed to be rated T. So I changed it to 'T' but said...I SAID... that there would probably be M rated material later on in other chapters and that I wanted NO complainers.**

**So, now that that's cleared, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**What's your favorite One-shot so far? And recommend any One-shot stories I should read?**


	21. Muscle

**Muscle**

Annabeth sighed contently as the sun beamed down on her and she flipped over to lay on her stomach, so as to tan her back more.

She folded her arms under her and rested her head on them sideways, looking over at her boyfriend who was lying on his back, his eyes closed as the sun soaked into his pleasurable skin.

_Gods,_he'd gotten bigger within the few years they'd been dating. No, not bigger as in fat. But bigger as in pure _muscle_. His shoulders were powerful and broad, connected to arms worthy of a God. With every movement he made, whether it was to shift his position a bit, she saw them flex slightly and involuntarily.

Her eyes trailed down to his torso and she bit her lip as she stared at his six-pack, completely in a trance as he breathed in and out. She'd had countless opportunities to touch them, obviously. She was his girlfriend for Pete's sake.

His chest was not just hard, but soft at the same time...if that made sense. All she knew was that it felt good to touch with her fingers and just as good to use as a pillow- better than any pillow she'd ever used- and she knew she wouldn't be getting sick of it any time soon.

Her eyes trailed down to his long legs, legs that had caused him to grow much taller than her once they got into their later teens.

She giggled as she looked over to his large feet- she wouldn't doubt it if they were made out of muscle as well.

She bit down harder on her lip when she saw him swiftly move to sit on his stomach, like her, resting his arms on the sand below him and then submitting his head to rest on them.

And then there was his damn back.

Seriously? Was a back even _allowed _to be that attractive?

She licked her dry lips and pursed them as she looked at the two dimples on his lower back, wanting nothing more than to trace them with the tips of her fingers. She looked at the small of his back and a faint smile played on her lips. She scooted over to him and reached her hand out, lightly brushing them against his weak spot.

She observed as every muscle in his body shuttered and seemed to tense. "_Gods, _Annabeth." she heard him whisper in his arms. "You're going to be the death of me." he muttered to himself, but she heard him.

Her hand drifted up to feel his arm muscles and he sighed when he realized she was done teasing him.

His arms were defiantly muscular, not the body-builder kind, but very strong. They were the only arms that had given her a sense of security. True security. She sure as Hades was no damsel in distress when it came to battle. But when it came to her heart, she knew that the only way to get rid of the distress, was if his strong, muscular arms had wrapped themselves around her body. They were like cages, locking her in and keeping her steady when she didn't have the strength to do so herself.

She never thought it was possible for her to ever feel truly safe. She was a demigod and it was part of the 'job' for her to feel that alertness in her. But whenever those arms wrapped around her, she wasn't a demigod.

She was a girl in love with her boyfriend, a young man that was protecting her when he wrapped her in his arms.

The muscles her boyfriend came with were a bonus, she wouldn't lie.

She suddenly heard him clear his throat and she looked at him, realizing he'd been watching her. "Like what you see, Wise Girl?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and lightly brushed her hand on the small of his back again, smirking at him when his fist clenched, eyes closed and his breathing hitched. She kept brushing it and heard him try to hold back a moan.

She stopped and then quickly smacked his invulnerable arm. "Don't get cocky with me, Jackson." she replied and tucked her hand back under her head.

Percy opened his eyes and breathed out. He rolled his eyes at her. "You know, good girlfriends don't tease their boyfriends like that."

Annabeth huffed. "I know." she paused. "I'm not a good girlfriend though. I'm a fantastic girlfriend."

Percy chuckled and sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

And there goes that feeling. She lay her body back against his chest, biting her lip when the feel of his muscular body engulfing her much smaller one.

A moment later, she could feel him blowing raspberry kisses into the crook of her neck. "Percy!" she gasped as a fit of laughter flowed out of her. With each second the raspberry kisses turned into actual kisses and she shivered like he'd done before.

Gods, she could stay wrapped up in his muscular arms like this much more often.

* * *

**There you go! Stay tuned for the next one which is called 'Short'. I barely have time for this because of my job and school just started but I promise to finish all 50. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far guys. I heart you all!**


	22. Short

**Short**

When they first met, she was taller. It had been scientifically proven that girls grew first, hence the cliche phrase, 'girls mature ahead of boys'. Back then they were twelve and didn't really care about who was taller until they were about fourteen. Percy had danced with Annabeth before her kidnapping and he'd felt the sudden urge to frown every time he had to look _up _at her during their time on the dance floor. Of course, she was only about an inch taller than him then, it still annoyed him.

But then they got older. When Percy returned to camp the following year, it was obvious who'd taken the lead in growing. He had smirked _down _at her once and she'd gotten the message clear as daylight that he'd taken joy in being ahead.

Annabeth knew that by the time she'd turned fourteen that she was done growing height wise, considering that was when females usually did stop. Even though she knew of that though, she'd be sure to make Percy oblivious to that fact, telling him from time to time that she'd catch up just to wipe the cocky smirk off his face.

So as sixteen hit for them, well around that time before the war, Percy had grown another four inches from his five-foot-six height while his Wise Girl stayed the same.

And now they were twenty-one and both done with growing any taller.

* * *

Percy whistled softly as he watched Annabeth continue to curse and finish another layer of tasseling the large tree with gold and red decor.

His whistling came to halt when she sharply looked at him from where she stood on the ladder, a vicious glare set on her pretty face.

"You _could_ help you know." she snapped, her eyes narrowed.

Percy bit the inside of his lip in amusement as he folded his arms. "You told me you could do it by yourself and that you didn't need a male's assistance because 'woman are capable of doing things themselves-"

"Percy!" she stopped him, stomping her foot in anger on the ladder. "Just come over here and help me! This is _your_ apartment after all."

Percy smirked and slumped more so into his seat as she glared harder while trying to balance on the ladder. "This was your idea though."

Annabeth grit her teeth let out a frustrated shriek. "If you don't want to help me, then I'm spending Christmas with someone else." she hissed.

The son of Poseidon chuckled with a smile. "And who would that be?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. I was thinking Joey considering he did ask me if I was free for the holidays." she told him, pretending to look in thought as she smiled with fake innocence.

Percy scowled. "No. I think you're fine here." he told her, standing up as his girlfriend smirked.

"That's what I thought."

Percy rolled his eyes and walked over to her, observing her small boxer shorts and black sweater that was probably his due to how it engulfed her.

His eyes roamed up her legs as she told him something, but he wasn't listening. Standing next to her, he came up to her shoulders as she stood on the stepping stool ladder she was using. A grin formed onto his face at the height difference between them.

"Your short." he mumbled with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth frowned and looked down at him. "What?"

Percy bit his lip in amusement and shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Your short." he repeated.

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not." she retorted and told him to wrap the decoration around his side of the tree. He listened but continued chuckling to himself.

"It's weird. You were taller than me when we first me, the same height as me at one point and then I was only a littler taller than you after that and now," he paused and looked over at her smugly. "you are no match." he informed her.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Shut up." she muttered and then grabbed the end he handed to her and began wrapping some more. "So you wish I was taller?" she asked, biting her lip.

Percy shook his head. "No, I like you small. That way I can literally have the upper hand in everything. Such as tree decorating."

"Percy, my height is average. I'm not short and I'm not tall." she told him, already frustrated with the topic. She'd rather talk about Aphrodite at this point.

Percy wrapped the rest on the highest area and crossed his arms. "What are you? Like five-two?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ short and I'm not sure exactly anyway. I haven't gotten measured in a long time."

Percy nodded. "Well in case you were wondering on how tall _I _am-"

"I wasn't."

"I'm like six feet." he gloated.

Annabeth sighed and jumped off of the ladder, walking over to a box filled with ornaments. She picked out a few and began placing them on the tree, Percy following suit.

"Can I guess how tall you are?" he asked and started placing his ornaments at the top so she could get the lower ones.

Annabeth rose an eyebrow. "You already did." she told him.

Percy scrunched his face up. "Well I wanna try again." he told her and she rolled her grey orbs.

"There's no point in guessing if I don't even know my exact height, Percy." she told him as she hung up one of his snowman ornaments.

Percy pursed his lips and looked at her in contemplation. "Lets make a deal. I guess your height, we go measure you and if I got it right then we just relax."

"And if you're wrong?" she countered, crossing her arms.

"Then you can put me to do all this work for as long as you want until you're happy with how everything looks." he reasoned and she smirked.

"Deal."

Percy rubbed his hands together in thought and went to stand next to her. "Okay..." he paused and looked down at her, trying to compare heights. "I'm going to say five...four...wait no... five... three... or maybe...? Four foot-"

"I'm not four feet tall Percy." she scoffed and jutted a hip out.

"Alright." he sighed, his lips pursed. "Five-three. My final answer."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and they walked out of the living room and into his bedroom. "I'm at _least_ five-four. At _least_." she told him, opening a desk draw and pulling a measuring tape out._  
_

She tossed it into his awaiting hands and he unrolled it. Annabeth stood up straight and waited for him to finish.

"Okay." Percy said and pulled away, staring at his results in confusion. "So what the heck does 161.29 centimeters convert to?"

Annabeth tilted her head in thought and then bit her lip. "Five-foot-three." she told him.

Percy's mouth dropped in astonishment. He was actually right-

"And a half." Annabeth finished, a smug smirk plastered on her face.

Percy closed his mouth and frowned. "Seriously, that still counts."

Annabeth shook her head and walked out of his bedroom. "Time to get to work, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grumbled and kicked and stuffed owl animal Annabeth had left there at one point and sighed in frustration. "At least I'm not short." he muttered and she popped her head back in the room.

"What was that?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing hunny." he mumbled sarcastically and followed her to finish the oh-so hard labor of decorating for Christmas.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and I plan on updating 'Kidnapped' next weekend! Oh and I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody (I like the profile name) wanted to know my opinion on Jamie Andries. Well, hmmm. **

**If that's how you picture Annabeth, that's completely fine. I'm more of an Indiana Evans kind of girl and I feel like she should portray Annabeth but those are just our opinions. Jamie is very pretty but I'm stuck on Indiana!**

**Thanks for all of the amazing reviews guys. **

**Like the new cover photo?**

**Stay tuned for the next one, which I believe is called 'Evil'.**


	23. Evil

**Evil**

Evil popped up in different ways for them. They'd dealt with monsters, fighting along side each other in battle, trying to protect the other. Percy had dealt with evil at his school; Nancy was a nasty memory in his mind that made him scowl every time he looked back at the thought of her silly taunts. Annabeth had gone through the evil of simply not feeling loved by her family- although Percy had helped her out with them- she still felt an emptiness inside her when she thought of them.

And right now Percy was dealing with it again. He was sitting at his apartment on his couch, his gaze blank as he stared ahead of him at the wall in front of him.

He had been working a side job at the beach as a life guard on the weekends. Today had been his fifth week working there and it had been a dream at first. To have a job right next to his favorite place, what more could he want?

_Another chance._ He thought gravely and ran his hands over his face stressfully, blowing out an exhausted sigh.

He quickly thought about how his day went from amazing to horrible.

He needed her here with him. He wasn't mentally feeling well at the moment and needed her there with him, wrapped in his protective arms.

Percy reached down and surfed his phone out of his pocket, sending a text to her and knowing it was safer to do that than call her.

_Are you busy?_

No more than a minute later had he received a reply.

_Nope, just finished my paper about an hour ago. _

Percy bit his lip and inwardly sighed in relief.

_Could you come over to my place? _He replied back.

_Hmmm. Maybe..._

He scratched his head when she replied and rolled his eyes. _Please? I just really want you here right now._

_Are you okay?_

_No._ Was what he wanted to say. It was the truth after all. But instead he went with telling her he was and persuading her a little more before she finally told him she'd be there as soon as she could. Her place was about a forty minute drive away so it would be a bit before he could embrace her in his ready arms.

* * *

He heard her buzz his doorbell from the lobby and pressed the button next to his door to let her in, opening his front door to wait for her to appear.

When she did from the end of the hallway he waited for her to come over to, embracing her tightly when she finally reached him.

She laughed when he picked her up, holding her waist as he hugged her silently. "Someone misses me." she chuckled and he set her down to let her in.

"I just...wanted to see you is all." she frowned at his tone and voice. It had wavered and it seemed a bit...fragile?

"Percy," she walked up to him as he shut his door, turning to her. "What's wrong?"

The son of Poseidon went back over to the couch where he pouted just a bit and opened his arms for her to come sit on his lap.

Annabeth pushed her jacket off and slipped her shoes off as well, walking over to him and taking up his offer on using his lap as her spot. "What's wrong?" she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck as he bent his head into her neck, inhaling her scent and wrapping his hands tightly around her waist.

When he pulled his head up, Annabeth was barely able to hold her gasp in when she saw tears prickle his eyes.

Percy never cried.

"Percy..." she whispered and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes and onto his cheeks. "Please talk to me."

"It's all my fault." he whispered back and sighed.

Annabeth shook her head. "What are you talking about? What happened today?"

The young man let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "This life-guarding...it's been the best thing. I get to be by the ocean and my dad pops up sometimes to say 'Hi' because we both have the time to actually see each other. And," he paused, "I get to help people. But today..." he closed his eyes again. "Today there was this girl with her friends there and...they were pressuring her to go into the water even though she couldn't swim. I overheard them all arguing. So, when they went in I manipulated the water so that she wouldn't drown. But then I got distracted," his eyes became darker. "A fight broke out between these two guys and Rick and I had to brake it up. I was so distracted with them and then trying to get them to leave that I'd lost concentration on the water and wasn't helping the girl swim anymore." he whispered. "After a while, the girls came out of the water screaming. All but that one girl. They said they were playing a game and that they lost their friend in the water. When I found her, it was too late to do anything. I had cleared all of the water out of her throat and chest and it still didn't do anything." he shook his head, more stray tears building on his cheeks.

Annabeth softly rubbed the tips of her fingers up and down the back of his neck in comfort. "I'm so sorry." she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "But Percy, that wasn't your fault. I need you to realize that."

Percy shook his head. "If I could've gotten to her maybe five minutes earlier she might still be here. "

Annabeth shook her head and wiped at more of his tears. "That girl should've stuck up for herself and it's really sad that her friends would pressure her like that, but none of the fault goes to you. You did nothing but try your best to save her. "

Percy sighed and pulled her closer. "I just needed you here to make sure you were safe." he told her and she kissed his cheek.

She smiled softly. "I'm safe." she whispered. "And I'm really proud of you for today. It shows just how brave you are." she informed him.

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Move in with me." he blurted out.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Move in with me." he repeated, more sure of the statement.

Annabeth frowned in thought and then smiled. "How about I move in after graduation. It's not too far away and it'll be easier to stay at my dorm so I don't have to drive every morning there. Especially with gas prices now-"

"Perfect." he interrupted and kissed her softly.

They settled on the couch more comfortably as Annabeth tried distracting him of the evil topic involving his first really bad experience as a lifeguard by rambling on about the essay she'd written up before coming.

The son of Poseidon sighed more contently, the reassurance of his girlfriend resting in his head.

* * *

**What did you think? You guys are scaring me! Reviews have been dropping every chapter, please review lots! **

**Now the next one is called 'The Question' I believe so please stay tuned.**

**And if you guys look ahead at what future chapters are suppose to be I want to hear what you 'think' should happen in them. Please?!**

**I have most of them planned out but if you guys mention something better than my idea I'll defiantly use it!**


	24. The Question

**The Question**

He'd started their day out by making her breakfast. They'd both been exhausted recently. Why?

Well lets see. They'd both just graduated college. Annabeth had been harassed by Percy's neighbor, Ray, a week and a half ago. After that, they were finally done getting all of her things into his place. Annabeth had stopped him from relaxing by reminding him that her things weren't going to unpack by themselves and they'd spent another two and a half days doing that, getting distracted by each other and the giddiness of living together.

Percy had also taken a few extra shifts at the beach, his friend Rick needing to leave to be with his fiance who'd just given birth to their first child.

Oh, and who could forget the fact that they'd just become freaking _Gods_ the other day.

"Wise Girl," he whispered, setting the tray of freshly cooked food down onto the side chest to gently shake her shoulders. "We've got a busy day ahead of us. Wake up."

"Bite me." Annabeth muttered into the pillow, bringing her hand down to take grasp of the blanket before pulling it further up her shoulders.

Percy smirked and leaned down, pushing the blanket aside and settling his lips down onto her exposed neck, the strap of her top falling off her shoulder, before his teeth lightly nipped at it.

Annabeth gasped. "I wasn't literal, Percy." she mumbled sleepily, ignoring the tingles her neck was sending her. "I thought we were going to laze around today?" she asked, sitting up slowly, her hair wild and in her face.

Percy reached over and ruffled her already messy hair playfully, smiling at the adorable pout that formed onto her face. "Change in plans. I've got a few surprises in store." he'd told her, kissing her softly before pulling her out of bed to get ready.

They'd showered together that morning, basking in the closeness they held together.

And after that, he'd taken her to her favorite museum, gesturing her over to a new exhibit on some old scientist that had opened. Annabeth had been glued to the exhibit, her mouth rambling on about facts Percy never would have thought of if he'd never met her. Her grey orbs would dart around at the architecture, taking in the old and newly installed.

He couldn't help but stare at the way she'd concentrate, her brows furrowed deeply- extremely cute in his opinion- and how her lips had a mind of their own whenever she was explaining her passion.

"Percy, are you listening?" she'd asked for the fifth time since they'd entered the museum, pushing him out of his thought process.

He'd cleared his throat nervously and nodded, wanting to save his voice for later and letting her continue to explain the diverse and complicated things about architecture.

After that he'd taken her out for a walk in the park, flakes of light snow falling gently onto their bundled and warm bodies. Percy had forced her to also wear gloves and a beanie hat, not wanting her to get sick on a day like today.

They'd stopped off at a cafe and he'd bought them both some hot coco, neither of them fans of coffee.

When they went for a walk in the park to get back, he'd lied and told her he needed to rest for a minute, leading them over to a secluded bench.

Once there, they'd cuddled up for a bit, throwing teasing remarks back and forth as Percy felt his palms sweat in the cold air.

When the time came, he did it. He did the whole get down on one knee gesture, told her how much he loved her and how much he needed her to be in his life forever, besides the fact that they were Gods. He told her that he didn't want to see her with another man ever, and that he didn't want to be with another woman. He wanted to be the one to protect her, keep her safe and come home to every night of his life. He wanted her to be his, officially.

And of course she'd said yes. After a scary silent, fat tear had fallen out of her eye, causing him to believe that he'd done it too soon, or maybe she just didn't love him that much. But his thoughts were thrown aside when she'd cried out in joy, screaming "Yes!" over and over again as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He'd hugged her back, happiness flooding through him, and slid the ring onto her finger when they pulled away.

Out of all of the questions he'd dealt with in his life, whether it be a science question or worst- a math (he hated math!) question, this was the one he'd had most difficult with. Preparing it and wanting everything to be perfect had been the most anxiety causing days of his life.

But it was worth it, and so damn easy after she said yes.

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep it up please!**

**So which is your favorite one-shot so far?! Pick one and tell me! Maybe I'll add another chapter like it or maybe a small continuation for it later on! Just tell me what!**

**Anyway, the next one is called 'Feisty'. Stay tuned, guys.**

**I'm sorry I take so long to. I found out I have a tumor not so long ago and I'm trying to deal with that. That's why 'Kidnapped' hasn't been updated in ages!**

**Oh and the author whitedragon2645 left a review for a funny one-shot that I so want to do and I think I will...**

**And hey, all of you readers now shall be called my 'AnnabethChase999 Rangers'. Its official. **

**If you ever see anyone copying an idea, tell me! It is part of your duty now as an AnnabethChase999 Ranger. I trust you with my fanfiction life.**

**And salute!**


	25. Feisty

**Feisty**

Annabeth sighed contently as she snuggled in closer to her fiance. They were watching her favorite movie, Titanic, something they'd done countless times in the past together.

"This is nice," Annabeth whispered, feeling his fingers gently stroke the small of her back lovingly.

Percy nodded in agreement, tugging her closer, if possible, and kissed the top of her head, loving the calm feel of just being with her, her small body pushed up on his as they relaxed.

Annabeth propped her head up on his chest, her grey eyes staring at his, her lips curved up. The son of Poseidon smirked back and pulled her body up his torso so her hips were symmetrical with his, her long hair curtaining around his head. Her body, still pressed to his, warmed up as her legs curled up to straddle him. She felt his hands press to her bottom, pulling her closer and then felt them move to hold a tight grip on her waist.

He leaned in first, capturing her ready lips in a heated kiss. Her lips moved with his perfectly, Percy feeling tingles go through him when he heard her small moan.

And then the doorbell rang- knocking both of the now flustered demigods out of their trance.

Percy groaned in annoyance, pulling his fiances shirt down from where he'd been slowly pulling it upward. "You know what? Lets just pretend we're not here. They'll go away soon." he mumbled, leaning in, in attempt to steal another kiss.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Percy, it might be something important."

"Or it could just be Mrs. Wakefield whining for more sugar for her stupid Kool-Aid." he argued back weakly.

Annabeth lightly smacked his arm and sat up before stumbling off of him. She quickly attempted to fix her appearance before walking over to the door, the pair of Percy's old sweatpants she was wearing dragging a bit on the floor. "Coming!" she called out when the doorbell rang another three times in a row.

She grasped the door handle and swiftly pulled the large door open, frowning in confusion at the unfamiliar face in front of her.

"Wow," the man said, leaning his body up against the doorway, "Percy told me about living with a beautiful girl but I didn't think you were _this_ freaking hot."

Annabeth rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms and jutting a hip out. "Excuse you?-"

"Hey, Harold," she heard Percy interrupt as he came up behind her, locking an arm around her from behind. "Uh, what are you doing here?" he asked, Annabeth noticing the slight annoyance in his voice and the way his arm tightened protectively around her.

The man, Harold, smiled widely at Percy. "What's up, bro!" he said, giving the son of Poseidon a nice big pat on the shoulder. He had brown hair, flying all over the place in unattractive manner. Percy's hair had a mind of its own as well, but he looked _hot_ with his hair- unlike this _Harold_ who had decided on interrupting their little love fest and movie. He was short, for a guy at least. Defiantly shorter than Percy, but just a bit taller than Annabeth. His eyes were brown. Not a chocolate, sultry brown. Boring brown.

Annabeth scowled up at him slightly, though tried not to look too brought back by his statement.

Percy cleared his throat. "You didn't answer my question, Harold."

Harold grinned and began gesturing them all inside. Percy and Annabeth rose an eyebrow as he pushed passed them and into their apartment room, Annabeth gripping the door handle hard as she shut it. "I was just around, thought you and me could hang out." he said, grinning at them. "You did promise we'd chill sometime this week."

Percy rose an eyebrow in perplex, an expression Annabeth would have found cute if she hadn't been distracted by the other man in the room.

"Uh, yeah, but I meant like maybe later this week. And on something planned out with the rest of the guys too." Percy informed him, confusion evident in his voice.

Harold looked away and cleared his throat. "Oh..." he paused and then looked at Percy, fake disappointment in his face that Annabeth could see right through. "I guess I'll leave then..." he muttered, turning slowly to 'leave'.

Percy pursed his lips and sighed. "Wait." he said and Harold turned around- a little too quickly for Annabeth's suspicion. Percy ran a hand through his hair and gestured Harold in.

Annabeth pursed her lips to bite back her say in it.

Harold smiled broadly and stepped in, patting Percy on the shoulder again. "Thanks, man!" he said.

Annabeth bit her lip and sighed. "So much for a night of relaxation. "She whispered to him and Percy looked down at her, an apologizing look on his face.

They all went to sit on the couch, Annabeth squished in between the males as Percy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side.

"What is this garbage?" Harold said with a scoff as he gestured his hand toward the T.V.

Annabeth gasped when he grabbed the remote from her hand and switched her channel, which was playing 'Titanic' that night, turning on the football game. Percy tightened his arm around her and slid his hand into hers, giving them a squeeze. "We'll watch it tomorrow." he whispered in her ear. "Sorry, Wise Girl." he kissed her forehead as she glared ahead at the T.V, her arms now crossed stubbornly.

"Whoa!" Harold clapped his hands together loudly when the first touchdown came. "You see that, Annie?" Harold asked, ruffling the top of her head and messing her hair up.

Annabeth bit her lip down as Percy swatted Harold's hand away. "You know what- I'm going to get something to eat." she declared and scooted up, pushing herself away from the two males. "Anyone want anything?" she asked.

Percy nodded but Annabeth interrupted him before he could say anything. "Harold?" she asked. "Want anything to eat?" she asked with a hidden edge.

Percy pouted and Harold broke his attention from the T.V. to look at her for a mere second. "Do you have any beer?" he asked and Annabeth bit the inside of her lip, nodding.

"Percy," she turned to him. "Come help me get the beer." she gave him a look that read 'follow-or-no-kissing-for-a-week' and he gulped, standing up in a stalling manner, slowly.

When he was up, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over and into the kitchen.

When they were there and out of ear-shot, she turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest, a small pout on her lips. "I want him out of here, Percy." she told him.

Percy scratched the back of his neck and nodded in understanding. "I know, but he's all sensitive and crap..."

Annabeth huffed. "Well maybe so is your _fiance_." she snapped.

Percy sighed and leaned against the small island, his arms loosely crossed. "But that channel mentioned Titanic being on tomorrow too." he told her and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about Titanic, Percy."she walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his arm. "I feel like its been forever since you and me have just relaxed and had a good time together. I don't need some rude co-worker of yours trying to ruin that."

Percy pursed his lips. "Yeah, and I agree, but he's being all...sometimes you've got to let people like him just have their small moment."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "So _Harold's_'moments' are more important than ours?" she asked and let go of his arm to grab a beer from the fridge. She hated the taste of beer, but Percy and his friend Rick liked to hang out on Sundays and watch football games together, sipping on it (which is exactly what _Harold_ should have waited to do).

Percy stood up straight and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and leaning his head down into the crook of her neck. "You know that's not true." he kissed her cheek, his stubble tickling the exposed area on her neck where her spaghetti strap didn't cover. "Can I make it up to you tomorrow?" he asked.

Annabeth bit her lip and sighed with a nod. "Fine, but I get to pick whatever we do tomorrow." she informed him and they slipped back into the living room, Annabeth not caring that she hadn't even gotten herself anything as she handed Harold the cold beer.

"Thanks, Doll face." he said, snatching it from her hand and popping it open.

Annabeth bit down hard on her inner lip.

Percy looked over at him. "Her names Annabeth, Harold." he told him as Annabeth decided against sitting squished in between them and instead sitting on her fiances lap. Percy's hands instinctively tightened around her waist.

Harold looked at them for a moment with a smile. "Sorry, I'm just use to giving nicknames." He turned back to the television.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

* * *

Annabeth pulled her fiance into the kitchen for the second time that day, crossing her arms once there as she seethed, looking up at the son of Poseidon with piercing eyes. "I want him _out_." she hissed in a whisper. Harold had thought it would have been fun for all of them to share a bunch of jokes. It all went south when he'd started mentioning 'dumb blonde' jokes.

Percy gulped as her grey orbs penetrated at him. "Annabeth, he's a co-worker. It'll be awkward if I just kick him out like that..."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Half an hour and he's gone." she told him.

Percy shrugged. "Not promising. Plus, you've got to admit, those jokes _were_ kind of funny." he chuckled.

Annabeth clenched her fists. "You're agreeing with him?! Are you serious?"

Percy shook his head and leaned down, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her in. "You know you're not dumb." he spoke gently, stealing a kiss from her lips. "That's why I call you Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed and leaned up, her lips brushing his. Percy closed his eyes, ready to push his lips against hers-

"Whoa! Percy's gettin' some!" Harold laughed as he walked into the kitchen, the couple snapping their heads over to his direction. "So," he started, rubbing his hands together, "I was thinking we could play some strip poker." he suggested with a smirk.

Percy rose an eyebrow in confusion as Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Strip poker?" he asked.

Annabeth scoffed and shook her head. "You strip instead of using currency." she explained, a glare set on her face.

Percy frowned. "Um. No. Harold, my fiance is not stripping in front of you."

Harold shrugged. "It was just a thought for us to lighten the mood up. You guys are all tense and stuff. Anyway," he continued, "Annabeth, no offense, but you're a bit too short for my liking. I like seeing them about five-ten, long legged." he told her, taking another sip of his beer casually.

Annabeth's jaw dropped and she nearly growled. "You know what-"

"Harold, we'll meet you back in the living room." Percy interrupted, his arm tight around Annabeth, mostly to hold her back from scratching the other mans eyes in.

Harold shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, humming an unfamiliar tune.

Annabeth turned to him, pushed his arm away from her waist and nearly stomped her foot. "Why is he still here again?" she hissed.

Percy cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm not liking his comments..."

"So can we please tell him to leave now? Percy, I'm about to tear his head off."

Percy nodded and took her hand, leading her back into the living room.

Harold was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, feet propped up so there wasn't any room left. "Harold," Percy stated tensely.

Harold looked up. "Oh, hey you guys finally decided to come back." he began. "Hey, Percy, could you tell your woman to make me something to eat? Maybe a sandwich?"

"That's it!" Annabeth snapped, bolting forward with the intention of slapping him silly. Before she could take three steps at him, Percy was leaning down, encircling his arm around her waist and spinning them around to set her behind him. He turned back to his co-worker and sighed in frustration.

"Harold," he repeated. "It's time to call it a day." he informed the slightly older male.

Harold frowned at the display in front of him. "We've barely hung out, man!"

Percy nodded with a shrug. "I know, but Annabeth and I want some alone time together."

Harold moved his eyebrows shuggestively. "Oh, so the kitchen wasn't comfy enough?" Percy frowned as his co-worker laughed. "Care if I get her for round two when you're done-"

Percy had stormed over to him, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to stand as he held him in a tight grip. "Yes, I do care." he gritted his teeth. "Now, get out of my apartment. Now."

Harold held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, I was only kidding, man-"

"Out. Now." Percy said, letting go of his collar and going over to the front door, opening it up for him and gesturing him to leave.

Harold scoffed and walked over to the door. "You guys are boring as hell anyways." he muttered before leaving.

Annabeth sighed in relief as Percy shut the door, locking it afterward. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and feeling his chin rest on her head. "Thank you." she whispered.

Percy kissed her hair. "No problem. I had to get him out before one of us killed him. Especially you considering how feisty you are with people."

Annabeth nodded and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "Now lets go put on Titanic. We missed the one playing earlier so...go get it." she told him.

Percy chuckled and kissed her again before pulling away. "Titanic it is."

* * *

**So yeah, Annabeth can be pretty feisty! The next one up is called 'Twitter'. **

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, but where did everyone go? I only got a few. ): **

**Come one, bring on the reviews AnnabethChase999 Rangers!**


	26. Twitter

**Twitter**

Annabeth's fist softly knocked at the door, waiting patiently outside her boyfriend of one year's apartment.

"Annabeth!" Sally exclaimed after she opened the door, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"How have you been, Mrs. Blofis?" Annabeth asked, stepping in when the older woman gestured her and waving over to Paul.

"Annabeth, dear, I told you to call me Sally." Percy's mom informed her with a stern look. She then smiled again brightly. "And I've been great, never better. What about you? How's the rebuilding going so far?" she asked as Annabeth pushed her jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack.

"It's been great!" she continued on for a bit, explaining what was finished, such as the Aphrodite and Athena temples and what was ahead for her to finish, such as the Hades and Ares statues that were to be put up near their temples. "So," Annabeth said, once finished with her babble, "where's Percy?" she asked.

Sally smirked and nodded toward his bedroom door where Annabeth chuckled to. She slipped her shoes off by the door and headed to her boyfriend's room, knocking softly when she was close enough.

"I did the dishes, Mom!" she heard him yell from the other side of the door.

Annabeth snorted and grabbed the handle, slowly opening it up. "Seaweed Brain knows how to wash dishes?" she asked, smiling over at his form, which was seated on his bed with a laptop resting on his thighs.

"Annabeth!" he grinned happily, saying her name as if he were a five year old kid who'd just received his Christmas gift. She chuckled and walked over to him when he opened his arms up widely for her to snug into, sitting down next to him.

One of his arms wrapped closely around her shoulders as she squinted at the screen.

"What is this?" she asked, frowning in confusion at the laptop. She followed her eyes around the screen until she noticed a small blue bird in the corner. "Oh, wait! My friend was telling me about this. Twitter, right?" she asked.

Percy chuckled. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I got it last month after the Stoll's told me about it," he sighed. "It's so confusing though!"

Annabeth 'hmmed' in thought and watched in observation as he clicked to go onto his profile settings.

"Wait!" she stopped him. "Go back to your profile." she instructed him and he looked down at her in annoyance.

"Why?" he asked.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Just do it, Percy." she told him and he sighed, clicking his way back to his profile. Annabeth's eyes bulged when she saw how many followers he had.

"How do you have so many damn followers!?" she asked, looking at the number.

_4,297 followers._

Percy shrugged sheepishly "I don't know. I've barely tweeted and I'm not even following that many people." he told her, pointing to the number of 127 people he was following.

Annabeth's mouth hadn't closed from shock yet as she smacked his hand out of the way and scrolled down his page herself, mentally smiling when she noticed that his background was of him and herself on the beach, his arms wrapped tightly around her mid-section. He had only tweeted about a hundred times, some of them only retweets. Annabeth let a small smile slip as she noticed the sentiments that were clearly about her were what littered his twitter page.

'Her grey eyes put the stars to shame'. she read in her head and blushed deeply, noticing the picture of her attached to the post of her when he'd come into her cabin one day, annoyingly snapping pictures of her. The post had gotten quite a few favorites, retweets and replies.

"Percy..." she blushed deeper and looked up at his smiling face.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "What?" he asked innocently.

Annabeth lightly smacked his chest before grabbing his collar and pulling him down to kiss her.

* * *

**Yes, it is short, but so what? This wasn't a chapter I was excited about, considering I thought talking about Twitter would be boring. But I missed you guys and wanted to get something out there so I could finally start up on the _next _one, which I believe will be 'Leave'. **

**READERS! I need ideas for a few that I haven't planned out yet. The titles are called 'Alone' and 'Mommy'. Now, remember that all of these one-shots are things that are connected in their life, so for the 'Mommy' one, remember that I made them Gods in one chapter.**


	27. Leave

**Leave**

Percy swiftly moved to the right to avoid the flying glass that came his way, anger building more so at his fiance. "Dammit, Annabeth!" he yelled, lucky to have side-stepped just in time.

"You're such a fucking jerk!" she screamed at him, tears rushing down her face, her eyes red and dangerous.

Percy scowled down at her as he clenched his fists. Annabeth never cursed like that, and always had the decency to smack him whenever the 'f-bomb' made its way out of his mouth. "I'm a jerk? I'm trying to help you get past what happened seven years ago! You need to move on from Luke! He's gone and it's not like he was there for you much when he was around anyway." his voice softened. "Every time his name comes out of your mouth, you get this depressed look on your face. I know you want me to forgive him like you were able to, but it's not happening. He hurt you and that doesn't slide by me. For Gods sake, he had _kidnapped_ you. He had taken you away from me and I'm sure as Hades never going to forgive him for that."

Annabeth shook her head stubbornly as she wiped her moist face in frustration. "You could at least _try _and think of all of the _good _things he'd done when he was alive. I loved him and I'm not-"

"You loved him?" Percy interrupted her, his voice low and tight.

Annabeth blinked. "You know what I mean, Percy-"

"I sure as hell do now..." he stopped her again and grabbed his jacket off of the arm of the couch, pushing it on quickly.

Annabeth sucked in a breath. "What are you doing?" her bottom lip trembled.

Percy ignored her and walked toward the apartment door.

"Percy, what are you do-"

"Leaving." he muttered and grabbed his wallet and set of keys.

Annabeth's whimper almost stopped him as he turned the doorknob. _Almost_.

"Percy!" he heard her cry out to him but continued on his way down the hall, taking the elevator down to the main entrance.

* * *

He heard her soft cries when he returned, only to realize that they only sounded soft because she was in the bedroom, the door blocking out the full effect of them.

He sighed, quickly discarding the jacket and keys on the couch before rushing over to the door. His hand touched the knob and he twisted it with a flick of his wrist, slowly pushing the door open to see her lying with her back to him on the bed, her body shaking as she bawled.

He knew she'd noticed him when her body tensed up, sighing when she ignored him and continued on, only softer as if to save her pride at least a little bit.

Percy ran both hands over his face, running one through his hair stressfully and taking a long, solid breath before walking over to her, guilt plastered across his face.

He leaned his knees onto the bed and the crawled on top of it, lying down so he was spooning her, his strong arm wrapped around her torso. His face leaned down and he snuggled it into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent as she calmed down a bit more. "Shhh." he whispered, stroking her cheek. "Annabeth, sweetie," he mumbled.

"Why'd you come back?" she asked, her voice hoarse and shaken.

Percy took a deep breath and quietly chuckled. "I actually technically never left. I walked out of the apartment and then kind of ran back inside and just sat outside the door." he admitted, smiling with accomplishment when he looked over her shoulder and saw a small, mere smile glance on her face for a second.

Annabeth suddenly turned around in his arms quickly, her eyes filling with tears again. "Percy, I swear I only loved Luke as a broth-"

Percy shushed her and kissed her forehead, tightening his grip around her. "I know and I was being stupid. We've argued about this too much and I don't know why I always get so heated about something I don't need to worry about." he paused, stroking her back with his calloused hand. "I'm sorry for speaking about him like that. I won't apologize for getting jealous and overprotective with the subject of Luke-"

He stopped her when he noticed she was about to put in her own word.

"But I will apologize for being a Seaweed Brain." he finished and she softly smiled, resting her head against his built chest. "And I promise that you're stuck with me for eternity and I won't ever walk out again."

* * *

**There you go! I got some good ideas for the next two chapters and I think I'm stuck on one of the suggestions. **

**Please REVIEW! Updates will be quicker and this author here will be happier. **

**Suggestions are still being taken for the next two chapters.**

**Stay tuned for 'Alone'. What's your favorite one-shot so far?**


	28. Alone

**Alone**

Sometimes, Annabeth couldn't tell whether Percy was her twenty-one year old boyfriend, or a five year old trapped inside a grown man's body.

She'd left him with Grover in the cereal aisle for just three minutes (_three freaking minutes!_) and had now returned to find him on the floor, shock and fear plastered all over his face.

"Uh, hey Annabeth," he chuckled nervously as she took him in.

The son of Poseidon was perched awkwardly on the floor, a bag of cereal held tightly in his grasp, but as well in Grover's. Percy's hair was mussed, along with his clothes as he held tightly to the bag. Grover held just as tight on his side, tugging at it until he spotted the daughter of Athena standing over them with shock and aggravation imprinted on her face.

Her eyes narrowed at the two males. "What. Are. You. Doing."

Percy smiled and cleared his throat and snatched the rest of the bag out of Grover's grip while the satyr was distracted by the currently scary blonde in front of them. "Just, uh, picking out some healthy breakfast food."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Fruit loops aren't healthy, Percy," she informed him.

He stood up, Grover glaring at him from the side when he noticed he no longer had a hold on the cereal, and gave Annabeth a look, one that said he actually had something smart to say back. "It wouldn't be called _Fruit_ loops if it wasn't healthy."

The blonde's jaw dropped, "Sometimes you say the dumbest things, Seaweed Brain," Percy pouted. "There isn't any real fruit in them. But besides that," she paused, crossing her arms, "what the Hades are you guys doing?"

"That's the last of the Fruit Loops and I need it for my place!" Grover cut in before Percy could explain.

Percy glared at him and Annabeth scoffed, "Need I remind you that you both are grown men fighting over a bag of cereal."

Percy shrugged and tossed the bag into the cart Annabeth was using. "And I won that fight," he looked over to Grover smugly, "Just saying."

Grover limped over to them as they began walking down the aisle to pick out a box of Chereos, giving both males a pointed look when a worker came over with a rolling crate filled with boxes of Fruit Loops and ready to restock.

"That's the last time I leave you alone," she muttered to Percy who pouted like a small child.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys! Forgive me?**

**Hey so lets make a deal! I want thirty of you to copy and paste the AnnabethChase999 Ranger badge onto your profile and I'll update right away, swear on my life. Tell me when you do.**

**VVVVVV Badge below. VVVVVV**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

•°AnnabethChase999°•

.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.


	29. Mommy

**Mommy**

Sally sighed as her son fidgeted in her arms, letting out a hearty chuckle when a small trail of drool slipped out of his parted lips. Before it could trail down his cheek she wiped it away with his bib and kissed his cheek softly. she stood up with the one year old in her arms and walked over to his room, the walls still white and yet to be painted. She was thinking of maybe a blue.

Sally set him into his crib and kissed him one last time before exiting his room silently. Deciding on leaving the door open, she turned around and took in a sharp gasp when she saw Poseidon standing there, his hands in his shorts pockets.

"Hi," she whispered, a bit shocked to see him standing there. She regained composure and held her chin high, heading for the kitchen. "You know, you could've used the front door. It wouldn't have been rude that way."

Poseidon sighed, "Sorry," he muttered, scratching his beard. "Just thought I'd cut right into things."

"You explained everything two months ago. There's nothing else that needs to be said," Sally answered and began hand-washing the dishes.

Poseidon smiled at her, "You know you've got that glow mothers get after they have a child? Specifically their first."

Sally suddenly turned around and wiped her wet hands on her washcloth. "I've been thinking," She paused and looked at his beautiful, ancient eyes. "What am I suppose to tell him? When he's old enough he'll go to school and learn that normal families have two parents, not one. He'll wonder where his father is, Poseidon."

Poseidon looked over at Sally, a look of longing plastered across his face. "Tell him," he hesitated, "Tell him that his father loved the ocean. He loved it so much and one day it just carried him away. Tell him his father was lost to the sea."

"Only for him to find out later that his father is a God and that everything he knew was a lie?" Sally questioned softly.

Poseidon looked down at the cheap tiled floor and nodded. "I'm sorry, but that's a life of a demigod. And I think," he looked up again and into her eyes, "I think Perseus will do this world a huge favor some day. I think he was a blessing to us all, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son."

Sally nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, "When will I see you again, or is that a silly question?"

Poseidon looked at her youthful face and walked up to her. He cupped her cheek and she opened her big brown eyes. "I want you to find someone special Sally," he whispered. "You're twenty-four," he chuckled softly, "you've got time." he paused, "Just..."

They stared at each other for a long moment, youthful eyes locked on ancient ones. The air in the room smelled salty and she felt a soft wind pick up, as if she were standing on a beach. Before either of them knew what was happening, they both leaned forward, meeting in the middle and letting their lips do the talking. It was a seconds really, though it felt like hours before they heard a piercing cry fill the air.

"Percy," Sally gasped as she pulled away. Poseidon cleared his throat and caught her shoulders.

"I'll be watching over you two," he whispered and stepped back.

Sally covered her eyes as he began to glow and bit her lip as she tried to hold in tears when he was gone.

A minute later she walked over to her sons room. "Shhh, baby," she cooed and picked his crying form up. "Mommy's always going to be right here," she kissed his nose . A tear landed on his cheek and she wiped it away. Percy caught her finger as she pulled it away. His crying died down and he whimpered the next word. His first word.

"Mo-Mommy."

* * *

**This story has 500 reviews! Lets take it to 550 for the next chapter please?! The next chapter up is 'Pink'. **


	30. Pink

**Pink**

Percy loved the color pink. No, it was most definitely not his favorite color, but he liked the way it looked on his girlfriend.

* * *

He liked the way it spread across her cheeks when she was feeling embarrassed.

"Percy, lets just go back home!" Annabeth grunted as she gripped onto him tightly.

Her boyfriend laughed. "Nope, there's finally something I'm better at and I'm having fun with this," he smirked down at her.

The daughter of Athena scowled and let go with one hand to smack his arm. "This isn't funny!" his laughter filled the air again and her scowl deepened. "I'm leaving!"

Before he could protest, she let go of his arm and attempted to make it across the ice rink without bumping into anyone (and of course without falling).

Percy sighed and began skating quickly after her, cursing when some guy accidentally bumped into her, the two of them falling onto the cold ice. The guy quickly got off of her with an abundant amount of apologies.

Percy stopped next to them and bent down as Annabeth sat up, "Wise Girl, you okay?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Like you care!"

"Uh, are you okay though? If you're hurt, I can help. I'm in medical school right now," the nameless guy broke in, resting a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

Percy scowled at the hand, ignoring Annabeth as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "I can take care of this," he told the man.

The man got the hint and stood up, skating away to find his friends.

Percy looked down at the blonde and chuckled. "Come on, Wise Girl, I was only joking."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, looking very much like a small child in her beanie hat, pouted lips, crossed arms and sweater-layered body.

He noticed the splash of pink on her face and neck, and how it had spread from just the usual spot on her cheeks. He knew she wasn't just cold anymore. "Awe, is Annabeth embarrassed?" He whispered.

Annabeth scoffed and looked forward, trying to ignore the people who had to skate around them. "Shut it, Jackson," she hissed.

Percy chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek before scooping her up and standing. "Percy!" She shrieked, gripping his neck. "You're going to fall with me! Put me down you kelp head!"

Percy snorted and looked at her cockily. "You forget that I'm pro at skating," he then proved it by twirling easily with her in his arms.

* * *

He liked the way it spread across her cheeks when she was aroused.

"Percy, where are we going!" Annabeth's ponytail swished behind her as her boyfriend of a year and a half dragged her through the Big House. They snuck past Chiron and Mr. D and then she was being dragged down a set of staircases and into the basement.

Percy ignored her questions and gently pulled her over to the supply closet located to the right of the basement.

"We can't be down here-" Annabeth was cut off by him swiftly opening the closet door, pulling her in, shutting it behind them and then bringing his head down to give her a lust-filled kiss.

After a minute or two she pulled away, her lips red. "Well that was unexpected, Seaweed Brain," she said, trying to steady her breath.

Percy ignored her comment and began kissing her neck, his grip on her hips tightening until he had a good enough grip to lift her up and onto a cabinet that was most likely filled with cleaning supplies.

Her head still wasn't leveled with his but he didn't have to bend down as much, and she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes.

She moaned when his teeth nicked the area behind her ear. His hands moved up her sides and she suddenly chuckled.

Percy looked at her, "What was that?" He asked, curious eyes gazing at her amused and dilated ones.

"I'm just wondering what made you so...rowdy... all of a sudden," her hand ran through his unruly black hair.

Percy bit his lip, clearing his throat nervously. "Uh, just because?" He answered unsurely.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh really, Seaweed Brain? Just because?" When he nodded and tried to dip his head back in for a kiss, she stopped him and rested a hand on his chest, drawing imaginary lines on it. "Percy, I want to know," she whispered.

Percy closed his eyes and nearly gulped at the sensation of her fingers on his chest.

"Because you had to go and talk to Seth wearing this," he paused to gently fist her spaghetti strap, "and he was completely checking you out without you knowing. But I noticed and just needed to kiss you. But, like, a lot."

Annabeth chuckled. "Percy I'm still confused."

Percy sighed and stole a kiss from her lips before smirking. "Just wanted to kiss you. Just needed to be reminded that I shouldn't be jealous of Seth because he can't do this," he kissed her again, "But I can," be smirked. "And..."

Annabeth giggled, "There's more?"

Percy nodded. "And...we haven't been able to make out in like two days, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth snorted, "So you're also sexually frustrated right now?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Shut up," he muttered and gently fisted the back of her hair and kissing her slowly, his tongue entering her mouth before she could retort.

He felt her give in and stepped back to take his shirt off. Her cheeks reddened as she straddled his waist with her legs and felt him pull her closer, his large hands guiding her bottom closer to him as she sat on the cabinet.

"Someone's blushing," he whispered in her ear, nipping at the area around it.

"Shut up, kelp head," she stuttered out in retort.

"It's okay, " Percy smirked, "I like the color pink on you,"

* * *

**So there you are, lovebugs! Please let's take this to 600 for another chapter? Tell me in detail exactly what you thought of the chapter! **

**The next one is called 'Distraction'! What do y'all wish to happen in that? Think of something unique! **

**Thanks so much for all of the support by the way guys! Love you!**


	31. Distraction

**Distraction**

"Percy, you're not in high school anymore! This is college! You need to try harder! I swear to the _Gods_..."

_Shit_, she was mad. And yes he could've sworn he had seen steam make it's way out of her ears. And yes her face was red, grey eyes ablaze.

But, fuck, she was so incredibly sexy right now and Percy actually felt bad for all of the naughty thoughts running through his head.

He mentally shook his head. It wasn't _his_ fault. _She_ was the one who decided to storm into the living room wearing shorts and a tank top that gave away a _distracting_ amount of cleavage. Every time she paused to catch her breath her chest would heave in and out slowly and he had to shift several times in his seat so his tight pants sat more comfortably on him.

"Jackson!" He suddenly brought his eyes up to meet hers. He sighed in relief when she just continued to yell, glad she hadn't noticed his gaze on her chest.

He bit his lip and tried thinking of things to gross his hormones out. _Grover's legs..Sally and Paul kissing...Clarisse in a short dress... _

He shuddered at the last thought and flinched when he realized that Annabeth's shirt had ridden up as she moved her arms around in frustration. Part of her flat, tan tummy was showcased to him and he groaned as quietly as he could.

"Don't groan in annoyance at me, Perseus!" She snapped.

_Oh, shit_.

"Uh," was his thought out reply.

"Uh? That's your answer?! You are such a kelp head...!" She continued on, her chest heaving again.

Gods, she said she wouldn't make things easy for him but he did know she'd be doing it without trying.

She suddenly stopped, her face red and her eyes narrowed down at his lap.

"Perseus! So help the Gods if that's a boner!..."

* * *

**So thank you so much for getting me to 600! Seriously I'm so thankful. I had a few reviews saying its stupid to ask for a goal of reviews and that I wouldn't get to 600. Hmm well seems I've proven them wrong.**

**For this chapter, yes it's kind of mature humor, but there's some that like that, so I wrote it. I'm trying to please everyone with different chapters.**

VVVVVV **READ** VVVVVVV

**If we go to 1000 reviews by the time number 50 is done, I'll let you guys vote on me doing another 50 or picking a new story topic!**

**Please get me to 650 for the next chapter! It's called 'Vodka' and I'm excited to write it. ;)**


End file.
